Constellations
by rjolley07
Summary: Hermione has tried to hide her crush on Draco for years. They have supposedly hated each other since they met but unbeknownst to her, Draco had been fighting to hide his feelings for her as well. What happens when they find out their feelings are mutual? Will Draco allow himself true love or follow his parents and the Dark Lord's wishes? Set during sixth year. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was regretting asking Cormac McLaggen to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. She had done it simply to get back at Ron for- for, well for everything. She had mentioned to him that she wanted him to go with her to the Christmas party, since she and Harry were both going. She told him it would be more enjoyable if all three of them were there, and she also thought that inviting Ron would be a first step for furthering their relationship to be more than friends., but she would never tell that bit to anyone. He had agreed to go, seeming excited, if not a little giddy about being asked to go to the party, and Hermione was looking forward to it as well. That is, until Lavender Brown came scampering into the picture. She hadn't even shown that much interest in Ron until the stupid Quidditch match where Hermione thought Harry had given Ron the Felix Felicis potion to win the match. Suddenly 'Lav Lav' as Ron so sickeningly called her, acted like he was the greatest thing to walk the earth and he had been acting like a lost puppy, following her around, snogging constantly, ever since. So, she had asked Cormac and since then he had been hovering, much to her annoyance, everywhere she went.

On her way to Muggle Studies she literally ran in to him and he had felt it necessary to wrap his arms around her and pompously say "Hey Granger, i'm really looking forward to Slughorn's party, if you know what i mean." She shoved against his chest, freeing herself from his constricting grasp. He laughed as she stormed off, down the hall away from him. Another time she had just been walking to the library and he had said "Looking good Granger!" winking as she passed by.

Now the day of the party had arrived and he felt the need to walk her to Potions, even though she was more than capable to do it by herself.

"Really Cormac, I don't need you to walk me to class, I know where it is, i've been walking here myself for five years." She sighed, this was seriously getting old.

"Well I know that Granger, but I want to spend time with you, after all, we do like each other. Well, I know you like me anyway, and I think this party will be fun tonight. So what's wrong with with wanting to get to know you?"

"Um, well...Cormac. I" she hesitated. she felt fervently inclined to tell him that the only reason she had even invited him is because Ron had made a complete ass of himself and she wanted to ask someone that she knew would exacerbate him. She had absolutely no intention or interest in getting to know him. And the fact that he thought she was actually into to him made her want to laugh.

"It's okay, no explanation needed. Just know that it's okay to like me, i understand why you do." He grinned, cockily and kissed her on the cheek. Then he started off down the hall. She wiped the residue of his unwanted kiss from her cheek and glowered down the hall after him, turning to walk into potions. If she hadn't been so distracted by the previous unpleasant experience she would have avoided bumping into someone else on their way in to the potions room. She looked up to apologize and was suddenly staring into a pair of gorgeous, stormy, grey eyes.

"I-Oh, sorry, I didn't see.." She began to apologize, flustered by the color but before she could finish she realized who she was talking to. "Malfoy?" she cringed.

"Does all that bushy hair limit your ability to watch where you're going, Granger?" He hissed.

"No you prat, i'm perfectly able to see where i'm going, you were in my way." She snapped back. Her heart was beating faster than usual as she was still flustered. She had never noticed before and would never admit it to anyone that she had found his eyes so...so" She couldn't think of a word that didn't befuddle her.

"I'm sure you just wanted to get close to me, Granger." he said, smirking. "But please, refrain from touching me again."

"Ugh! What is with you guys thinking everyone has the hots for you!?" She exclaimed, shoving past him and stomping into the classroom. he looked confused as he watched her go to her seat but didn't say anything else.

…..

Draco had been distracted on his way to Potions. There was so much on his mind and the owl from his mother this morning asking for an update on his progress with his assignment from Lord Voldemort had him even more stressed out than usual. She was always worrying about him and always pushing him to finish sooner. He knew why, if Draco didn't complete his task then their lives were at stake. His father was already on thin ice with the Dark Lord and Draco knew he had no problems with using him and his mother as motivation for his father. That was the only reason Draco had been given this specific assignment anyway, to make his father fear for his life. He was just a pawn to the Dark Lord. He probably didn't even think Draco would succeed, and honestly, at the moment he didn't have any motivation to succeed. He didn't feel the same as he used to. All the bloor purity talk that his parents had shoved down his throat his whole life never sat well with him, especially when the brightest witch of their age was a muggleborn. But he had never felt so against it until the end of fifth year when the Dark Lord had gone inside the Ministry to get the ridiculous prophecy. He had known the Dark Lord was trying to lure Harry to the Ministry and he had even helped to get him there but never had he imagined that Granger would go with him. He should have realized, she was always getting into trouble with those two boneheads she called friends. He had been struck with worry the entire time they were there, only hoping Hermione would make it out alive. He could never tell anyone he had been fearing for her life, especially not his parents who were playing a part in risking her life. But from that moment when he realized he was so struck with fear at the idea of her getting hurt made him realize that he had never stopped having feelings for her. It had been there, lurking behind his hatred since they first met. Over the years he had tried his best to push it down, to eliminate any attachment he had with her and when they would fight and argue he thought he had successfully done it until he realized that he loved fighting with her and would intentionally instigate arguments simply to hear her voice and see those eyes looking at him. Granted they were filled with loathing and anger but she was still looking at him, and her ethereal hazel orbs were the most beautiful things he had ever seen and right now they were staring up at him in shock. it took him a moment to realize he had just ran into her on their way into class and that she was saying something to him.

He recovered before she would notice his shock, and snidely said "Does all that bushy hair limit your ability to watch where you're going, Granger?"

Her face contorted with anger. He noticed that before her facial expression changed she had been looking at him with something like astonishment. He wondered what she could have seen in his face that would make her look at him like that. Her face, he noted, was even more beautiful when she wasn't glowering at him which was a rare occasion.

"No you prat, i'm perfectly able to see where i'm going, you were in my way." She snapped back.

He grinned, he caught her glance down at his lips and his heart sped up. He took a calming breath, he couldn't believe how worked up he was getting over her today.

"I'm sure you just wanted to get close to me, Granger." he said, smirking. "But please, refrain from touching me again."

She glared at him. Usually when he used his signature smirk on a girl they were putty in his hands, but it had never worked on Granger, much to his frustration. But maybe that was just another reason he couldn't get enough of her. She was nothing like any other girl he had ever met. Draco had unintentionally acquired the title of Slytherin Sex God, even though he really didn't get around that much. Girls lined up for him, begging for his attention. Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were the most common to be found fawning over him. He assumed it had a lot to do with his family name and money, along with his smirk but when he flashed it at Granger, she just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! What is with you guys thinking everyone has the hots for you!?" She exclaimed, shoving past him and stomping into the classroom. he looked confused as he watched her go to her seat but didn't say anything else. What was that supposed to mean? Unrealistic jealousy ran through his veins. Who else was she involved with? Involved with? She wasn't even involved with him, he was being ridiculous. He shook his head and walked into the class behind her.

The thoughts of his mother's concern and of the Dark Lord were pushed from his mind for the rest of the day, instead being filled with thoughts of Hermione. He couldn't get over the look she had on her face when they had run into each other. It was like she was seeing something she had never seen before, seeing something in him that she had never seen before and it made his heart leap. He kept risking glances back at her in potions to see the look she always got when she was completely distracted in her studies. His eyes lingered a little longer one time, getting preoccupied by the way her nose scrunched up, looking like she was figuring out something difficult, and she brushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and potions partner cleared his throat after realizing he had been staring at Granger for quite a while. Right as he looked away, pulling himself from his reverie, he saw her look at him. His cheeks flushed, realizing she might have caught him staring.

…

Potions passed slower than usual, seeing how she wasn't talking to Ron and he happened to be in a potions group with her and Harry. The tension was mounting between them, making things exceptionally uncomfortable. And the fact that her eyes kept flickering to the clock on the wall, then over to Draco where he dutifully ignored her, then back to her potions book wasn't helping. If it hadn't been for the stupid half blood prince textbook that was making Harry so good at potions this year they surely would have failed their assignment since her mind was so far away.

Those eyes. It's like she'd never noticed all of him before. Not even the first time she saw him, standing in the doorway of her compartment while they made their way to Hogwarts. She had noticed his white blond hair, she had noticed that sideways grin that had just seemed to improve over the years, and she had noticed how incredibly rude and ignorant he was. As much as she hated to admit it, she had had a bit of a crush on Draco for most of her first year. Even when he had treated her like she was inferior to him simply because of her blood status, she still had a soft spot for him. Being muggle born in the wizarding world was frowned upon by the elite socialites. The pureblood families felt like they were the most worthy to obtain the knowledge of magic and that had been taught to Draco as well. Even though she bested him in all of their studies, he always came in second place in their class, he still felt that he was better in some way. Eventually his demeanor towards her, especially in second year when he had first called her a mudblood, had caused her to loathe him completely. She took her feelings for him and shoved them down, bottled them up, and instead felt hatred and anger whenever she saw him. In third year she punched him in the nose for everything he had said about their friend and professor, Hagrid. In fourth year, when Professor Moody had turned him into a ferret, she used the experience as a threat when he called her names. Reminding him, that since she was the brightest witch of their age, she would easily be able to repeat the spell that mad eye moody had done. Now, in sixth year, as he had looked into those soft grey eyes, she had seen fear, sadness, and an emptiness than never seemed to end. It pulled at her heart and made all of the emotions she felt for him when she was 11 return with a vengeance. Since she had never really looked at his eyes, she had only assumed they would be filled with the loathing he had for her but when she hadn't seen a single bit of anger in those eyes, she wanted to run to him, assure him that whatever he was struggling with would be alright. She didn't of course, because she knew if she did he would look at her like she was crazy and would surely snap a cruel retort at her for thinking he needed her help with anything. So she just snuck glances at him the rest of the day. At one point she thought she had seen him looking back at her, but right as she looked up he had looked away so she couldn't be sure. She didn't even notice that Harry was trying to talk to her about the party on their way to their common room because Malfoy had just walked past and she was completely distracted by the way his hair was loosely hanging around his face.

"He changed his hair." She murmured to herself. Up until this year he had worn his hair slicked back, and she had to admit she liked the new style.

"What did you say? Hermione are you listening to me?" Harry huffed, waving his hands in front of her face in an attempt to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry Harry!" She exclaimed, coming out of her reverie. "What were you saying?"

"I said, I'll have to leave a little earlier than you to get to the party since I have to go to the Ravenclaw common room to get Luna. So I won't be able to walk down with you, you're okay to go down with McLaggen right?" The original plan was that her, Harry, and Ron would all just walk down together but that had changed when Ron decided to start eating Lavender's face and Harry had decided to bring a date.

"Oh, right. Yeah I can walk down with Cormac." She replied, sighing inwardly. Ever since the incident with Draco she had altogether forgotten about the Christmas party and about Cormac. Now it came whooshing back, reality hitting her like a rock.

She was in the common room now and Cormac came swaggering up to her with enough confidence to make her want to wretch. But Ron was also in the common room, staring at them with blatant jealousy. As much as she hated to give Cormac the satisfaction, she needed to go through with her plan to get back at Ron. So as he closed the distance between them, she placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at him, openly flirting. "Shall we go to the party now, Cormac?" She cooed, flirtatiously. He actually looked a little shocked at her response. She imagined that he expected her usual response to his come-ons.

"Yes, let's." He replied, taking her arm and leading her out of the common room. As soon as the portrait hole shut behind him, she moved a few inches away, releasing her arm from his. He looked over at her sharply. He tried to pull her back towards him and she simply said "please Cormac, not now."

"You're kidding right? So the whole thing where you just sauntered up to me in the common room was just for the benefit of the Weasley boy? What, are you using me to make him jealous?" Cormac asked, incredulously.

"What? No!" She snapped, irritable already with his behaviour. "And i do not saunter."

They made it to the Potions room where the party was being held and Hermione made quick work of her escape, muttering something about needing to talk to a friend about an assignment. She left Cormac standing by the entry, looking disgruntled. Huffing with frustration, she weaved through people to where she found Harry and Luna talking to Ginny with Dean hovering next to her.

"Hey guys." She said, sighing. Ginny looked at her questioningly. Even though she was best friends with Harry and usually Ron, she had gotten very close to Ginny, especially over fifth year when they had spent so much time at Grimmauld Place together. So she could tell something was bothering Hermione and had expected it when Ginny said.

"Let's go talk, Hermione. Shall we?" She nodded and followed the ginger over to one of the tall pillars in the room. "Okay, spill. What's bothering you?"

Hermione sighed. She had sworn she wouldn't talk to anyone about Draco and was sure Ginny would be mad when she told her but couldn't keep it in anymore. "Okay, don't freak out. I ran into Draco this morning-" she started.

"Wait, Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Sipping her drink.

"Yes Ginny, Draco Malfoy. Do you know any other Draco's?" She asked sarcastically. Ginny smiled.

"Okay, continue."

"Well I ran into him. And when I looked up to apologize I saw his eyes and I've never noticed before but his eyes are really excellent. And well, it sort of made me feel like attracted to him. And this is the part where you can't freak out but I had a crush on him In our first year and it's never really gone away and ever since this morning it's just been kindled stronger and I know he hates me, absolutely loathes me but he's just so intelligent and witty and when we argue he can always keep up with me. Granted his insults are quite unpleasant and I know I'm crazy for thinking so because of how he's always bullied me but when I saw his eyes today, they were so sad. It was like he was sad and helpless about something and I just had the urge to help him.I don't know why but I've always just had this soft spot for him." She paused, taking a breath. Even if Ginny was mad, or disappointed in her, she still felt a weight coming off her shoulders. It was like finally admitting to a lie she'd been telling herself for years.

"Okay." Ginny said.

"That's all? Okay?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Okay." Ginny smiled. "So you like him. What's wrong with that? Even if he is a notorious git, if you like him then that's all there is to it. I believe you if you say there is something more to him, even if i've never seen it. Just keep in mind that liking him may lead to a lot of pain on your part."

Hermione just stared at her friend for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, you're right. And obviously there is no chance of him ever reciprocating my feelings but even just admitting it feels a lot better."

"Good, i wish you had told me sooner. It sucks that you have felt this way so long and haven't been able to tell anyone. Obviously we can't tell Harry, and definitely not Ron, but you can always tell me anything." Hermione hugged Ginny tightly.

"Thank you. This means so much to me." She smiled. Right then Cormac came up behind her and slid his arm around her waist.

"Hey Weasley, are you done distracting my girl from me?" He smirked.

"Your girl?" Ginny scoffed. "If you haven't noticed McLaggen, Hermione doesn't belong to anyone. Especially not a dense nitwit like yourself."

"Dense nitwit? I am not dense!" He argued. Ginny took the opportunity of his outburst to look at Hermione and signal for her to sneak away. She gave her an appreciative look and thought she would have to thank her later.

He didn't leave her alone the rest of the night though, finding reasons to pull her away from her conversations. Making excuses about why the two of them needed to go off on their own, away from the rest of the party. She continuously declined him as kindly as she could then quickly made conversation with someone else and she could tell he was getting temperamental. After too many failed attempts of permanently shaking him off she decided the best option was just to get some air.

...…

Draco had returned to the Slytherin common room after dinner feeling exhausted. He sat down in his favorite plush green armchair by the fire and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He felt a headache coming on and knew he would probably have to take a sleeping draught in order to get any sleep tonight. He checked his watch, he had prefect hall duty in an hour and didn't want to miss it. Granted he hated having to spend an hour aimlessly walking the halls, he did enjoy yelling at underclassmen about being out past curfew and occasionally came across a couple trying to get it on in an empty classroom. He always made a point to fully humiliate the couples in that position before yelling at them to get back to their dorms.

While he was sitting, distracted in his own thoughts, his best friend, Blaise walked up and sat in the chair across from him.

"Alright, what's eating you, D?" Blaise asked, using Draco's childhood nickname that he only still let a few people use.

"I don't know what you mean." He shrugged.

"Yeah you do. What's with eyeing Granger today? Don't tell me you still have that little crush from when we were kids. You know now of all times is the worst to fall for a muggleborn."

"And why is that? I thought you didn't buy into to blood purity shit, Zabini?" Draco snapped.

"You know why Malfoy. With the Dark Lord on the rise again it would be dangerous for you and for her if you were to let anything happen. You're risking her life by even allowing yourself to humor the idea of anything happening with her. Unless you've gotten better at occlumency."

"For your information I have. And why are you talking like this? Be a mate and don't bring me down, I already have enough to worry about, without thinking about being the cause of harm coming to Hermione."

"So you do still have a thing for her." It wasn't a question, Blaise knew without Draco even saying anything that it had never gone away.

"You already know so I don't know why you're asking." Draco snapped.

"Don't get riled up, D." He replied calmly. "I'm just saying, it's not really the best time for this to resurface but on the other hand, it's about time." He chuckled. "You've been pining after her ever since you saw that frizzy mop of hair on the train during first year. You know I thought when she whooped your ass in every class that you would stop worshipping the ground she walked in but i think it just intensified it."

"Yes well, I do value intelligence and it appears that none of the pureblood women I know even come close to her level. She intrigues me and she challenges me. Whenever I give her shit, she gives it right back. She's quick, she's witty, she's funny and she doesn't even know it. It's the same with her beauty. She's stunning in a way I can't even describe and she doesn't even know. And no one gives her the attention she deserves, hell the weasel has no idea what a treasure he has and he's going for the likes of Lavender Brown instead? God, I always knew he was an idiot but that is just the stupidest decision I have ever seen a human make. Though, I have to be grateful to him because his tremendous mistake might be all I need to show her what a beautiful paragon she really is." He had gotten lost in his speech, apart forgetting that Blaise was even there. When he finished he cleared his throat.

Blaise sighed. "Wow Draco, she's made you a poet." He chucked. "Well, as we're constantly reminded, there are dark times ahead of us and I think it might be worth it to go for it. This might be the only chance you get." Blaise stood up and started walking to their dorm.

"Zabini." He stopped. "Thanks." Was all Draco said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note. This Story is rated M for mature content and this chapter contains specific explicit content that might not be for everyone. If you are uncomfortable with that kind of content, I would advise you skip this chapter, though you will not be able to follow the flow of the story as well.**

 _Cormac didn't leave her alone the rest of the night though, finding reasons to pull her away from her conversations. Making excuses about why the two of them needed to go off on their own, away from the rest of the party. She continuously declined him as kindly as she could then quickly made conversation with someone else and she could tell he was getting temperamental. After too many failed attempts of permanently shaking him off she decided the best option was just to get some air._  
…...

Hermione snuck out of the dungeons and had reached the end of the hall, about to ascend the stairs when she heard someone coming up behind her quickly.

"Granger, I know you're out here. You thought you could run away from me and leave me to this miserable party by myself?" She heard Cormac's voice before she saw him. She stopped in her tracks, frozen with fear. She had never been afraid of Cormac before but the menacing tone in his voice terrified her. "There you are." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and picked her up. She tried to reach under her robes to retrieve her wand but she couldn't get through with his arms wrapped so tightly around her.

"Cormac McLaggen put me down this instant. I am a prefect and I will give you detention if you keep harassing me!" She demanded, flailing in his arms.

"Oh I'm not afraid of detention, Granger. And I'm definitely not afraid of you." He replied, threateningly. He was walking her towards an empty classroom, she flailed harder but he just tightened his grip on her, laughing maniacally. He pushed open the door and threw her in. She hit the ground and tried to get up and run from him. He grabbed her and was on top of her before she had the chance to get anywhere though and the scream she was about to release was stifled on her tongue by his aggressive, smothering kiss. Pushing against his chest, she tried with all her might to push him off of her but he was built like a wall, and much stronger than her. He pulled her wrists above her head and held them with one hand, her knuckles instantly hurting from the pressure of them on the stone floor. He ran his tongue down her neck and whispered in her ear "You owe me Granger, you drag me to this miserable party full of snotty smart asses like yourself and that Weasley girl and not even because you're in to me, just to make the Weasley boy jealous. And when I graciously agree to go with you, you act like you're better than me, shoving me off at every attempt to interact with you and honestly, it's making a dent in my ego. Usually girls line up for me and here you are, silly little mudblood, thinking you're better than me. So you owe me this, for all of my trouble. And don't think for a second that anyone is going to answer your screams. You're going to be begging at my feet for more before you know it, you little slut. Now stop screaming before I make you stop." She gasped at his racial slur. She'd never imagined another Gryffindor would dare use that word. She never imagined another Gryffindor would do this to her either though. She felt her eyes stinging as the tears started. His free hand had been forcefully making its way under her robes. Firstly to grab her wand and toss it aside, eliminating any chance of retrieval, and secondly sliding up her bare thighs to her white, cotton, knickers. She dared a scream, tightening her legs together with all her strength, but he covered her mouth with another kiss. Forcing his leg between hers, he pulled at her knickers, giving him full access to her wet, throbbing core. Her body was betraying her. Even though she was terrified, even though she didn't want this, her body responded to his touch and he moaned, feeling her wetness.

"Oh Granger. We both know you're only fighting me to be a cock tease, you're so wet, you must be dying to feel me inside you." He growled.

"No- no please stop! Cormac please don't do this, I don't want this!" She begged, thrashing against him. She felt him start for force a finger into her.

"Are you a virgin Granger?" He asked, adding a second digit. She was a virgin. And his fingers forcing his way into her unaccustomed places hurt like hell. She screamed at the pain and he laughed. "I guess that's a yes. " he laughed, pushing further into her as she continued to scream.

"Stop Cormac! Stop, you're hurting me, stop!" She screamed. He was pressing against an undiscovered barrier and she thought she would break in half from the pain. Just as she let out another echoing scream the classroom door flew open and Cormac stopped turning to see who had interrupted his assault. She took his moment of distraction to scramble to her wand but he caught her ankle and she fell back to the floor, wand just out of reach.

"Oh, it's just you Malfoy. Well sod off, this doesn't concern you. Cormac grunted. Her heart stopped. Malfoy was the person standing in the door. She wasn't sure if she felt safe now or not. He could simply shut the door and let Cormac continue to ruin her or he could save her. At the moment, she had no idea what he would do but hoped he didn't hate her so much to let this rape happen.

….

Draco hadn't ran into anyone out after curfew and was just about done with his rounds, about to ascend a set of stairs when he heard muffled screaming from a nearby classroom.

"Busted." He thought, lighting his wand and walking confidently towards the classroom and throwing open the door. He was smugly taking in the situation in front of him. It looks like he had busted up a couple, probably some kids from the Slug Club which he had so conveniently been left out of. He realized he was looking down at Cormac McLaggen, but he couldn't see who the girl was as she was hidden behind Cormac.

"I heard screaming. Either you guys need to put up a silencing charm or this girl isn't as excited about this classroom fucking as you are, Cormac. Which is it?" He asked, lifting his wand to let the light shine into the room, finally he was able to see the girl. The light fell onto Hermione, where she lay panting, hair covering her face. He froze, his heart plummeting. What was she doing with Cormac? Jealously flooded through him until he realized she was crying. What had he done to her? He knew without needing to be told what he was doing to her and it made him sick, he believed there was a special place in hell reserved for men that would rape a woman.

"No we're both very much enjoying this. Aren't we Granger?" Cormac asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Hermione looked up at Draco then, with tears streaming down her blotchy, red face and a pleading look in her eye. "Malfoy, please." She begged.

"Why are you crying Granger?" He demanded, stepping farther into the room.

"She isn't crying for any reason. Right Granger? Just a little emotional? Some girls are like that, Malfoy." Cormac was trying to sound casual.

"I didn't ask you Cormac. Granger, why are you crying?" He looked down at her tear filled eyes. He had never seen her look so terrified and helpless. It crushed him to see that. He wanted to pick her up and carry her away to somewhere safe, where he would never have to see that look in her eye again.

"He-I...He's- please don't make me say it." She sobbed. Trying to pull herself free from Cormac's grasp.

Draco pointed his wand at Cormac and without warning cast a silent curse, throwing him across the room where he smacked into the far wall. Draco's hands were around his throat before Cormac could even shout out in pain.

"You filthy scum." He growled monstrously. "Never touch her again Cormac or I will kill you." He thundered, tightening his grip around Cormac's throat. Cormac was trying to pull Draco's hands from his neck but his efforts were fruitless. Draco's grip was unrelenting and his victim's face was turning puce.

"Malfoy, don't kill him!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's not worth it!" Draco's breaths were coming in short angry huffs, his lip was curled, filled with pure rage. He didn't want to release Cormac, he wanted to see him suffer for what he did to Hermione. He didn't loosen his grip until he glanced over at the gasping woman on the floor. Seeing the pleading, pained look on her face made him drop Cormac to the ground.

Cormac fell into a heap on the floor, clutching his throat. "Like I said, you piece of shit, never touch her again or I will personally see to it that you are killed. Now get out of here." Draco hissed. Cormac glared up at him, still grasping his neck, gasping for air. For a moment, Draco thought the fool was still going to try and fight him, he tightened his grip on his wand, prepared. But Cormac just stood, put up his hands in defeat and said "Fine Malfoy, you win, you can have her. She's just a filthy fucking mudblood anyway." Then he slid past him, into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

…..

Hermione sat up, folding her knees under her and trying to calm her breathing. She thought she could say something to Malfoy then, to thank him but also to let him know that he didn't owe her anything. She didn't want his pity. She couldn't form the words though. She had seen a look in his piercing grey eyes while he asked her what had happened. She had seen anguish, then something else. Something softer? But she couldn't place it. She had thought it was meant for her though. It crossed her mind that maybe he had wanted to comfort her, to save her from the had seen a look of anger stronger than she had ever seen, and when he had attacked Cormac, she had been terrified. Not terrified of him though, terrified of what he would do in her defense. She knew that if she had let him, Draco would have choked Cormac until he was unconscious, she didn't think he would have killed him, but no matter what, she didn't want him to get in trouble for this. Then it hit her, what had happened. She leaned forward, clutching her sides and sobbed harder than ever before. She was humiliated. She was angry. She couldn't believe what had just happened and didn't even want to think about what could have happened. She was embarrassed that Draco had seen her in that situation but was so grateful to him for being there. She was so angry for what Cormac did to her but felt afraid, she wasn't sure of what. Afraid of how he would retaliate perhaps, when she wasn't being saved by this unexpected hero. So many emotions wracked through her that she couldn't do anything but cry. She hadn't expected Draco to do anything but stand there awkwardly and wait for her to cry it out. She half expected him to simply leave and let her make her way to the Gryffindor common room by herself. But it never crossed her mind that he would walk over to retrieve her wand then drop to his knees in front of her and pull her into his arms. He did though, pulling her onto his lap, letting her cry on his shoulder while he stroked her hair, whispering calming words. She was confused but let him do it. As she finally stopped crying, gaining control of her emotions once again she looked up at him. His eyes were steel grey but full of concern, concern for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt? I swear to God I'll kill him." He said, rocking her in his arms. Her heart skipped a beat. She realized now that this was the first time they had really touched, voluntarily. His arms encasing her were strong but gentle and comforting.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry? For what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I'm so embarrassed. But thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened. I can't - I was so scared and I couldn't stop him. He was too strong. I'm sorry." She was beginning to get hysterical again.

"Hey, hey it's okay." He stroked her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. Do you understand? You've done nothing wrong. If I had been here sooner, nothing would have happened. I'm sorry Hermione, I should have been here to stop it sooner but you - you have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him again. "Why did you help me?" She asked, her confusion setting in. "Earlier today you asked me to never touch you. And now you come and save me, and you're rocking me in your arms. Why are you here? You hate me."

He stared at her for a long time. Emotions passing through his eyes faster than she could figure out what they were. It looked like he came to some kind of decision. He sighed, suddenly looking very exhausted then said " I don't hate you. I quite opposite of hate you. In fact since our first year I have been exceptionally jealous of you among other things. And I can't tell you anymore and I don't expect you to be kind to me or trust me, God knows I've never been kind to you. But I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

She looked at him almost as long as he had looked at her, contemplating what he had said. It had made her think of so many questions to ask him. But she didn't want to push him. She was still in shock that he was here. So instead she just looked at her hands in her lap. " You called me Hermione." She whispered.

"Well that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes. But...you've never called me by my first name before." She blushed. " I like the way it sounds when you say it." She said the last part so quietly she wasn't sure he had heard her. She heard his breath catch.

Silence lasted so long she didn't think he was going to reply but he continued to hold her.

Then finally he whispered "Hermione." A shiver ran through her. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand. She looked up at him again and it was her turn for her breath to get caught in her throat. It was as if the steel grey in his eyes had melted, the tenderness in his eyes made her heart stop. He looked at her lips, then back up to her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed, mostly to himself then he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Her heart fluttered, she was momentarily frozen in place. She melted into him though when he brought his other hand around her to lightly caress her back and she slid her arms around his neck. Their kiss started out gentle but it quickly grew more intense, more demanding. It was as if they were both releasing years of desire and attraction into their one kiss. It felt like an electric current ran through her the moment their lips touched. She had never felt anything like it from any other kiss. She had been kissed before, but never had it made her feel so alive and connected to the one she was kissing. Draco seemed to be feeling the same thing because a low moan rumbled in his throat and he pulled her closer. She let her hands slide into his white blond locks, tousling the angelically soft strands, something she had always wanted to do. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, making her gasp, he took the opportunity to let his tongue explore her mouth and she did the same. Their kiss deepened further and she felt herself craving more, wanting to feel more of his body against hers but she knew she couldn't, she knew he wouldn't want the same thing and couldn't bear wanting something so sensual without being wanted in return. She pulled away.

"Stop. We can't-not here. Not where I...where he." She stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said catching his breath as well. He lifted his head and looked at her, he seemed to be contemplating something, she noticed. But all he did was lean down and kiss her gently, one last time before standing up with her in his arms and carrying her out of the room.

"Are you going to put me down?" She asked a they ascended the second set of stairs.

"It's my duty as a prefect to make sure you get safely to your common room, especially since you're out after curfew Ms. Granger." He smirked.

She giggled. "I'm a prefect too, Malfoy. I can be out after curfew just as much as you can. You don't have to carry me all the way back to my common room." She said, though hoping he would at least walk her the whole way there. She didn't want to admit it but was nervous of running into Cormac on the way back. Granted she didn't think he would try anything again, but she couldn't be sure.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to make sure you're safe. Especially due to the behavior of Cormac which I plan on reporting to the headmaster." He replied, his smirk being replaced with a look she realized was anger and protectiveness that she had only seen one other time when Draco was threatening Cormac earlier that night. His look softened. "Besides, I know you like me carrying you, knight in shining armor and all that." His signature smirk was back.

"Oh right, and I'm the damsel in distress." She giggled again. They were at the portrait hole and he gently set her on her feet. They stood in silence, she wasn't sure what to say or do. Before tonight he wouldn't even be at her common room door. He was though, he had saved her from something that she couldn't even bear thinking about yet. He had given in to what seemed like an internal struggle and finally told Hermione that he wasn't like his parents. He had kissed her and that meant something. That meant that things would be different now. She settled on asking a question that she thought could explain some things to her, to help her know what this was.

"Why now?" That was a loaded question. She wanted to ask a hundred different ones like why was he so cruel to her and everyone else until this year? Why hadn't he said anything sooner if he really didn't hate her? And why if he didn't believe it, did he call her a mudblood? But all of them led back to why now?

"Because I can't live another day following orders or being forced to behave and believe the way my parents do. From the first moment I can remember I have been taught that blood is everything. That only the purest are worthy to fully understand and comprehend magic. And I believed it for a long time. And then I met you. From the very first time I saw you on the train on our way here I couldn't ignore how beautiful you were. Your eyes, I don't think I have ever seen eyes like yours, brown and gold that swirl together decadently and seem to go on forever, it pulls you in and makes you want to never leave. And that hair. It's like it has a mind of its own." He chuckled. "And when you're lost in thought and can't be bothered by the things around you, you always tuck some of that untamable hair behind your ear and I've always wanted to be the one to do that for you. But the first thing I noticed was how incredibly intelligent you are. Your intelligence far exceeds my own and you have always been the very best in everything you do, every class, every test. And I have always been right behind you, second in our class, much to my father's dismay. I always tried to be better than you at something but was never able to. It confused me for a long time. I couldn't understand how you were so much better than me, intellectually and morally, if blood was everything and you were supposed to be this inferior muggle born, but you were so much better than me, then someone must be wrong. And it must have been me. For a long time that made me angry. I took out on you, thinking somehow I could make myself feel better if I didn't have this soft spot for you, make my parents happier by hating you. I tried to smother all traces of admiration, or yearning I had for you but I couldn't. I can't. And I'm done letting my family tell me that I'm better than you when you are obviously a far more superior person than I can ever hope to be and with any chance of luck, or heroics, or something, I can prove to you that I'm not all bad."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. His speech had been so eloquent. She had never known someone to be so good with words, and everything he said made her feel like she had never really understood what he had gone through, what he was still going through under the pressure of his parents. The fact that he could openly admit and apologize to his wrong doings specifically against his parents will when she knew how forceful they were spoke volumes to her. She suddenly felt the urge again to comfort him, to take all of his burdens and his stress onto herself, to make it all better for him. But she knew that for him, admitting this to her had been his first step to making it better for himself. she felt some comfort in realizing that she had always been right. There had always been something else there behind the angry and hateful facade. It made her heart melt.

She leaned up, pausing with their lips inches apart, to take a glance up at his eyes. He was looking at her with a completely open expression, not holding anything back, no walls up, just raw emotion, then softly touched her lips to his. It was a short and simple kiss, not filled with all the passion and ferventness of their previous kiss. Just simple, and yet she still felt a current of energy run through her body as soon as their lips touched. It coursed through her, once again making her want more,, but slowly, she pulled away, keeping her eyes closed.

"You're not all bad, Draco Malfoy." She whispered, finally looking up into his soft, silvery eyes and grasping his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'd love to hear more of what you guys are thinking! Be my inspiration!**

" _You're not all bad Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered_.

It was as if a grip around Draco's heart loosened somewhat. The woman standing on front of him was more incredible than he ever imagined. He had always hoped that she would forgive him but he never really believed it would happen. Everything he was dealing with seemed to fall away. All of his worries lessened. Hermione Granger had forgiven him and nothing else mattered.

"Goodnight, Draco." She whispered again. He released a shallow breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He brought her soft, delicate, hand to his lips.

"Goodnight Hermione." He smiled, then released her hand. He watched her walk through the portrait hole, a goofy smile still playing across his lips.

The Fat Lady looked at him with annoyance. Are you going to give me that password or keep me up all night?"

"Do I look like a Gryffindor to you?" He smirked, then turned to walk back down to the dungeons.

He was halfway there before he made the decision. He turned and walked past the Great Hall to the headmasters office.

He didn't know the password, but asked the gargoyle to request a meeting with Dumbledore. Not long after, the twisting staircase began to turn and Draco went up. He knocked on the door and it opened to Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking inquisitive.

"What is it Draco?" he asked, gesturing across from him. Draco sat and took a breath.

"Thank you Sir, tonight while I was doing my doing my patrol, I found-" He paused, he couldn't even say it without flooding with anger. "I found Cormac McLaggen sexually assaulting Hermione Granger, sir."

"I see." Draco thought he saw anger flash in Dumbledore's eyes as well. "Thank you for notifying me, Draco. As you know, we do not tolerate sexual harassment at our school and with the statements from Hermione and yourself, Cormac will be expelled." He looked solemn. "It's very rare that a situation like this occurs here at Hogwarts but it's even more rare that it is reported unfortunately." Dumbledore shook his head. "Hermione must be very grateful to you for discovering the situation and finding a resolution. I trust you assisted her back to her common room?"

"Yes Sir, I escorted her back to her common room, she was very emotional and I didn't want her left alone in that state." Draco replied.

"Naturally. Now, I would have to ask that you do nothing to Cormac personally before the investigation is completed. It would be very difficult to make quick work of a full report if he has to heal from a bat bogey hex before then." He thought he saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

Draco clenched his jaw. He had every intention of torturing Cormac if given the opportunity, and he imagined he would have bruises where Draco had choked him. "Yes sir, I'll do my best. I can't speak for Hermione though. When she's no longer in shock, I imagine she'll give Cormac something to regret."

"Yes. I can imagine so. Well, please do your best to see that she is kept safe and we'll see to Cormac. Thank you again Draco for your prompt report." Dumbledore stood to see Draco out of his office.

"Of course, Headmaster." He nodded, turning to leave

"Oh, and Draco?" He paused.

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Draco turned to see the headmaster giving him a knowing look. Draco couldn't help but feel like Dumbledore was seeing right through him. He didn't feel the oppressiveness associated with legilimency but still felt like all of his thoughts were open to the Headmaster. Like somehow the man knew everything Draco was dealing with and was just waiting for him to say it himself. He couldn't though. He couldn't open up to the headmaster, to anyone. For their own safety.

"No, that's all Headmaster." He replied, and after a moment the old man nodded. Draco turned and left his office feeling the stresses of the outside world coming back to him.

...

Hermione shut the door to the portrait hole and leaned against it. She felt like she was on air because of Draco. She had just earlier that night opened up to Ginny about him and then everything happened. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around it all. She knew she had to think about Draco later though and deal with the matters at hand regarding Cormac. She knew she needed to tell the headmaster and wanted someone to talk to about it. Even though Draco had stopped it before anything more painful and terrible had happened but what did occur was enough to hurt any woman, emotionally and physically. She decided that even though it was late she would go talk to Ginny about it. She didn't want Harry to know and wasn't going to break her silence streak with Ron just to make him blow up. That's the last thing she needed. So she made her way up to the girls dormitories and stopped at the door of the fifth year room. Opening it just slightly she called in. "Ginny, can I speak with you a moment."

There was a shuffling inside them Ginny was at the door immediately.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up? Why are you up so late? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is okay, mostly. But I need to talk to you about something. Sorry if I woke you." She frowned.

"Oh no, I was still up. Couldn't sleep. I broke up with Dean and he's been owling me all night begging for me to get back with him. Exhausting really. Let's go talk in your room."

Ginny followed Hermione, climbing onto her four poster. Hermione pulled the drapes closed, then cast a silencing charm.

"What happened with Dean?" She asked, Ginny didn't seem emotional about it but she wanted to know if she was okay anyway.

"Oh i just got bored. No big deal, we'll talk about it later. Let's talk about you. What's wrong?"

"Okay, so something happened tonight and I haven't really had the chance to think about it and honestly I don't even want to but I have to tell someone." Ginny looked concerned, taking her friends hands in hers. "Cormac wouldn't stop bothering me all night at the party because I wouldn't sneak off to a corner and snog him and I was avoiding him all night, you saw when he came up to us? Well later into the party I decided to leave because I needed some air and Cormac followed me." She paused, her throat felt like it was closing. She wasn't sure if she could talk about the details. Ginny noticed her struggling.

"Hermione what did he do? Did her hurt you?" She exclaimed.

"H-he. He assaulted me. He took me into an empty classroom and said things about how I owed this to him for being such a cock tease all night and that no one would hear my screams. He tried to rape me and he was trying to...his fingers... It would have gone further but Draco came in and stopped him. I was so scared and powerless. It was like I was in shock and Cormac had my arms pinned and I couldn't get to my wand from him and I was just so terrified Ginny." She was crying again. Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her closer. "Draco was perfect though. He came into the classroom and told Cormac he would kill him if he ever touched me again and then he held me and I cried. It was quite embarrassing how much I cried but I couldn't help it. And he just held me and I don't know where it came from but her was so comforting. Then he carried me back to the common room." She paused, reliving the time with him, slowly taking her thoughts from Cormac. "Honestly, as saccharine as it sounds, he saved me. I don't even want to think about what would have happened with Cormac, how much worse it would have been. I plan on telling the headmaster tomorrow but I just needed someone." She finally stopped talking and just cried silently on Ginny's shoulder.

Then Ginny lifted her head. "I'm so sorry Hermione. That is so terrible. That is one of the worst things we women go through. Cormac has no idea what he's done to you emotionally. He's a fucking piece of shit and if I see him before the headmaster expels his sorry ass I'm going hex him so hard he won't see straight for a month. No man does that to a woman and gets away with it. He's got another thing coming. I'd kill him if I could but he deserves whatever discipline he gets. And Dumbledore does not go easy on situations like this. What a fucking rat." She hugged Hermione tighter. "You are so much stronger than this though Hun, don't you let him bring down. He'll get what's coming to him and you keep your head up. I love you 'Mione and I'm here for you." Hermione sniffled, getting her tears under control again.

"Thank you Gin. You always know just how to help. I'll go to the Headmaster tomorrow and honestly, I wouldn't stop you if you hex him." She giggled. "Thank you."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for, stopping the tears and beating up the guys who caused them." She grinned, then tilted her head, looking at Hermione closely. "Speaking of guys, you said Malfoy came to your rescue? What happened with that?"

Hermione blushed profusely and Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Spill." She demanded.

"Well, he saved me from Cormac like i said and i expected him to just leave me there or something, i don't know, but he pulled me into his arms and held me, like letting me cry on his shoulder. And he called me Hermione. I-I don't think he's ever done that before. I like the way he says it though." She smiled, mostly to herself, remembering the way her name rolled from his lips. " Then He kissed me."

"HE WHAT!?" Ginny shrieked. Hermione was suddenly more grateful for the silencing spell surrounding her bed.

"He kissed me." She repeated quietly. Looking up at Ginny, bashfully.

"I heard you, i just can't believe it. How did it happen?"

"I Don't know, he was just holding me really close and I mentioned that he had never said my name before then and he just sat there thinking for a moment and then he whispered my name and I looked at him and he just leaned in and kissed me. Ginny it was the most incredible thing, it was like there was an electric current running through us. I can't explain it."

"Wow. That is so romantic." Ginny sighed. "I guess you were right, there is more to the Slytherin sex god." She giggled.

"Oh stop." Hermione jokingly slapped her friend on the arm.

"Okay, okay, did anything else happen? Did he explain why he's been an insufferable ass to you for so many years?"

"Actually he did. He apologized for everything. He has had so much pressure from his family to be the best and has been taught to hate muggleborns his entire life, and he told me that his father was angry that a muggleborn was constantly beating him at everything. So he ended up resenting me for a long time but he also admitted to me that he has liked me for years. He talked about when we first saw each other on the train here for our first year. He talked about my eyes in a way that I thought was going to make me melt; and he even talked about my hair like it was the greatest thing ever. He's really quite charming, going on about me like that. And he was basically begging for me to forgive him but I realized I never really blamed him for what he did to me. I knew all along that his parents were forcing these thoughts and opinions on him, what 11 year old has hatred like that in his heart on his own accord? But he was still asking for forgiveness and I just told him that i knew he wasn't all bad. I honestly thought he was going to float away, he seemed so happy." She chuckled. "And actually after all that, I kissed him." she blushed again.

"Oh Merlin. It's like a fairy-tale." Ginny sighed, putting her head in her hand. "I'm not that romantic and even i'm blushing over how cheesy this is." Hermione laughed. "So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to see what happens." She replied. "I obviously have this crush on him that I can't ignore anymore and he admitted to having feelings for me as well but i don't know how we would ever be public with a relationship or anything. Right now isn't a very good time for anyone to get involved with a muggleborn, especially not a Malfoy. I don't know if I believe Harry's theory that Draco is doing a job for the Dark Lord, but if he is I do believe he is being forced to. Whether I disagree with his parents political and social beliefs or not, I would still want to save their lives if they were at risk, just for Draco's sake, so I can only assume he would do the same for his own parents. And if he's been given a job, it's to keep his parents safe, I just hope he isn't being forced to put the rest of us in danger." She shook her head. "I don't want to put him, or anyone else, in danger by being with him. So I have no idea what happens next." They sat in silence for a long while, Ginny still holding her hands in his. Hermione let her mind wander. She imagined they could have the relationship she had never allowed herself to imagine. She saw him walking her to class, carrying her books. She saw them bantering about something, their stubborn personalities arguing about something insignificant. She saw him holding her hand, leaning down and kissing her. Her heart sped up just thinking about it and she unconsciously brought her fingers to her lips, remembering what their kiss had felt like. She sighed to herself.

"Oh, 'Mione, you're smitten." Ginny giggled. She laughed and gently nudged her friends arm again.

"It's true." She laid her head in Ginny's lap and let her stroke her hair while they continued to talk about other things. Their conversation flowed long into the night and eventually Hermione dozed off to sleep with her friend still stroking her hair.

Hermione woke up alone, confused and sore. The soreness immediately brought her to reality. She recalled vividly what had occurred the previous night. She realized though, she was no longer sad about what had happened and was no longer scared to face Cormac. In fact, she was struck with anger that he had done that to her, and the thought that he would be willing to do it to her or anyone else made her livid. She decided she was going to find him and show him that he was not as strong as he thought he was. She dressed quickly, paying little attention to her still tired limbs and focusing on the pain, letting it fuel her anger. She grabbed her wand from her bedside table and stormed out of the dorm. She was in the common room for barely a moment when she saw Cormac flee out the portrait hole. He could have just been on his way to breakfast but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was running from her.

"Coward." She thought to herself, climbing out of the portrait hole after him. She followed him to a hallway mostly clear of students. "Cormac!" She called to him. He had barely turned to look at her, fear written all over his face, when she raised her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" She yelled. His legs snapped together and he tumbled to the ground. she caught up to him and looked around. There was a broom closet a few feet away. She opened the door to see if there was room to stuff him in there. Seeing that there was, she then turned, grabbed his wand from his robes, and levitated him into the broom closet. "Incarcerous!" She cast, ropes flying out of her wand and trying him up. She counter cursed his leg lock and stared down at him in disgust. He looked pleadingly up to her.

"Don't look at me like that you filthy scum. In what world did you think you would get away with that Cormac. You aren't even half the wizard I am. Anyone who would do something like that to a woman, to another human, doesn't deserve to live. Fortunately I haven't the heart to kill another human but it's a good thing I don't or I would curse you right now." She snapped. He whined and she cast another spell. "Levicorpus!" He flew into the air upside down and hung there. "I don't think you really understand what a terrible thing you did Cormac. I have to remember that for the rest of my life. It's scarring for anyone and it's so selfish of you to do that to someone!" She cast a bat bogey hex on him that would have made Ginny proud. "Now i'm going to leave you here until someone comes to find your miserable ass and I hope it takes a month. This isn't a very popular broom cupboard, I imagine." She hissed, she set him slowly rotating in the air upside down, tied up, with bats hovering around his head. She could see his face getting red. "You're lucky I didn't do worse to you, you miserable git." She slammed the door to the cupboard closed and set his wand far enough away that he couldn't summon it. then set off down the hall, feeling resolved in her vengeance.

She walked into the great hall and sat down across from Ginny.

"Morning 'Mione, why are you so chipper?"

"I happened to run into someone on my way here and got some much needed vengeance." She said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You ran into Cormac? What did you do?"

"I might have tied him up and stuffed him in a broom cupboard, among other things." She giggled.

"Hermione Granger! Did you hex an unarmed wizard?" she laughed.

"Absolutely."

"Good, he had it coming, and if I happen across the broom closet he's stuffed in I may or may not throw a few more hexes his way."

"I gave him a bat bogey hex that'll make you proud." Hermione grinned.

"That's my girl!"

Hermione, still smiling broadly, glanced around the great hall, and locking eyes with a certain pale blond wizard. His penetrating stare made her blush, but she held the eye contact, sending him a small smile. He winked at her and she giggled. She blushed even more when she realized Ginny was watching their entire interaction.

Right then Harry and Ron walked into the great hall. Ron was without Lavender and Hermione realized she couldn't care less what was happening with him. She began eating her breakfast and talked with Ginny and Harry.

They were all discussing what their plans were for Christmas break. Harry would be going to the burrow with Ginny and Ron. While Hermione wasn't sure what her plans were. Her parents wanted her to go to France this year with them for their annual skiing trip. Hermione had gotten out of the trip for a few years in a row and was trying to think of reasons not to go again this year. She couldn't use the excuse of going to the burrow this year though, not with how Ron was behaving. Even though she was done caring what he was doing, she still couldn't stand being around him and did not want to spend a full two weeks with him. She was considering spending the holidays here at the castle and had a small hope that Draco might be staying as well. She secretly thought it would be a great way for them to spend more time together without worrying about interruptions or distractions. She didn't put too much hope into that idea though. Draco obviously went home every holiday. Or him and his family went to some extravagant location for the holidays, either way he was never at the castle over Christmas.

As soon as she was mostly finished with breakfast she felt an electric presence standing behind her. She knew who was there before she looked up to see Harry and Ron glaring over her shoulder and Ginny grinning suspiciously. Even though she knew it was him, her breath still caught in her throat when she locked eyes with him.

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Draco? Since when are you on a first name basis with the ferret?" Ron griped.

Hermione turned to snap at him but Draco cut in. "Since when are you in charge of who she talks to Weasel?"

Ron's face turned red.

"It really isn't any of your business Ronald. And it's nice that the first thing you say to me in weeks is an interrogation." She snapped, turning back to Draco.

"What is it Draco?" She asked. He had his sideways smirk playing on his lips and it made her blush.

"The headmaster needs to speak with you." He replied.

…

Draco had gotten the owl from the headmaster while eating his breakfast. He had been preoccupied with Granger's smile. He had been afraid she was going to come into the great hall looking scared or sad because of Cormac but she looked rather smug and there was no sign of Cormac. Draco was a little suspicious that she had taken matters into her own hands and thought he would have to ask her about it later when his thoughts were interrupted by the large barn owl dropping a note in front of him.

 _Please escort Ms. Granger to my office so that we may get your official statements for the report._

 _Thank you,_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore_

He finished his breakfast then walked over to the Gryffindor table. He realized he was looking forward to the snarky remarks her friends were bound to give him for addressing Hermione at all. As he had expected, Potter and the Weasel were glaring at him over Hermione's head, like guard dogs. She turned to him and said his name, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

"Since when are you in charge of who she talks to Weasel?" He snapped.

"It really isn't any of your business Ronald. And it's nice that the first thing you say to me in weeks is an interrogation." Hermione snapped, making Draco grin. she turned back to him, looking up at his with her angelic chocolate eyes.

"What is it Draco?" She asked.

"The Headmaster needs to speak with you." He replied, with his signature smirk still on his lips. He watched her glance from his eyes down to his smirk and blush, making his heart race. Maybe his smirk affected her after all.

As they left the great hall, he quietly asked her "What did you do this morning that has you looking so smug?"

she grinned, guiltily. "I tied up Cormac, put a hex on him and left him in a broom cupboard."

Draco roared with laughter.

"I can't say i'm surprised. I would definitely never cross you without expecting retaliation. Cormac made a huge mistake." He grinned. "I had to report to Dumbledore last night actually. Usually as you know, we just have to write our reports weekly but when something this huge happened I took it to him last night before anything else could happen. I hope that doesn't upset you, I just want to make sure he gets what he deserves."

Hermione looked up at him in shock. "No, no. I'm not upset, Thank you. It means so much to me that you took it straight to him. Honestly Draco, I didn't get the chance to tell you last night but you saved me. What you did to Cormac, you're so strong and i'm so grateful that you were there. You have no idea how much I thank you for what you did, and the fact that you took the initiative to resolve it means so much to me as well."

"Of course Hermione. I will always keep you safe." He replied grasping her hand in his. "I am sorry if I scared you last night though, what I did to Cormac, I didn't want to scare you, I was just so furious with what he did to you."

"You didn't scare me Draco. I told you to stop because he just simply isn't worth it. Your temper is powerful, you live up to your name. But I could never be afraid of you Draco. I know that you would always keep me safe."

"Even though you can obviously take care of yourself, throwing your enemies in closets and such. I'm just grateful you never did that to me." He chuckled. "

"I did punch you in the nose though. You're lucky." She joked. "I used my muggle strength instead of my magic abilities. If it had gone the other way around you probably would have come out of it much worse." She giggled.

"I don't doubt it." He smiled. "Dumbledore specifically asked me not to do anything to Cormac stating that it would be hard to question him for the official report if he was covered in boils and I told him it wouldn't be me we had to worry about, it was you."

"Oh no!" She gasped. "I hope he won't be angry! I didn't do anything to him that would limit his ability to be questioned! Although it might be difficult to talk through that bat bogey hex.." She looked worried, her brow furrowing. Draco stopped her, taking her other hand in his.

"It's okay. You are so strong and the fact that you didn't let this bring you down and scare you is incredible. I don't think Dumbledore will be even remotely angry with you for getting your revenge. He deserves everything that comes to him." She looked up at him with awe. He still couldn't figure out what she was seeing in his face that made her look at him like that. "And i'm in awe of your strength, Hermione."

He took a step closer to her, he felt the longing need to kiss her, to feel the electric current course through their bodies. She stepped into him, closing the space between them and he leaned down to kiss her, completely lost in the two of them. Moments before their lips touched, peeves came flying up the hall, cackling maniacally and they jumped apart. Shock coursed through him.

"S-sorry about that." He laughed nervously.

"No, i'm sorry. We should get to the headmaster's office." She replied, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: As previously stated, this story is rated M for explicit content and this chapter contains said explicit content. If you are uncomfortable with that, I would advise you skip this chapter, though it would prevent you from experiencing the story in its fullest extent.**

 _He took a step closer to her, he felt the longing need to kiss her, to feel the electric current course through their bodies. She stepped into him, closing the space between them and he leaned down to kiss her, completely lost in the two of them. Moments before their lips touched, peeves came flying up the hall, cackling maniacally and they jumped apart. Shock coursed through him._

" _S-sorry about that." He laughed nervously._

" _No, i'm sorry. We should get to the headmaster's office." She replied, blushing._

Hermione followed Draco into the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was waiting for them with Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and a member from the Ministry.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. As you know you are here to provide your official statements for the report against Mr. Cormac McLaggen. We will be extracting the memories of the experience from both of you. Ms. Granger, would you like to go first please?

"Oh, um yes. I can do that." She replied, nervously. She was grateful for the ability to extract her memory of the previous night. She wasn't sure she would have been able to talk about all of the details of what occurred, but she was slightly nervous of her professors and the ministry member seeing her and Malfoy together. She sat in the chair and the ministry member came up to her with an empty vial.

"Close your eyes dear." She said in a manner that she probably thought was soothing. "We only extract enough to create a case, nothing more." That was comforting.

Hermione closed her eyes and the woman's wand was placed against her temple. Instantly she saw memory after memory flashing in front of her eyes, passing faster than she could grasp what they were until they suddenly stopped. She was standing in the hall, experiencing the memory as if she were an onlooker. She heard Cormac's voice and saw herself turning in terror. The entire experience replayed in her head as if it was happening again, she hadn't expected to see it like this, so vividly. The replay went on until Draco dropped to his knees in front of her. While it was happening, she had been crying and hadn't seen Draco's face as he knelt next to her. Now she saw it, and her heart fluttered. It reminded her of her favorite quote from a muggle book she read many times, "But his eyes gazed at me possessively—I wondered if he realized that the way he looked at me was far more intimate than copping a feel could ever be."- _The Wolves Of Mercy Falls_. She realized the emotions she was seeing in his soft grey eyes she had so recently fallen in love with were protectiveness, possessiveness, love. Her face flushed, suddenly feeling as if they were sharing an intimate moment and everyone in the room saw, she knew they hadn't but soon they would, as they would view the memory they extracted from her after she and Draco had left. She was just grateful they she wouldn't be there when Dumbledore saw the way the two of them interacted. She stood and waited for the woman to finish extracting Draco's memory.

When he was finished Draco stood next to her, sneaking a look at her. He looked confused, probably wondering why she was blushing so much.

"Thank you for your time, we will assess these memories and speak with Mr. McLaggen himself then reach a verdict on how to deal with the situation. Until then Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy has offered his protection to prevent any further events like these occurring with Mr. McLaggen. You are both excused, please head to your first classes." He nodded at them and they made their way from his office, Hermione still avoiding Draco's eye.

They walked in silence for a while until Draco cleared his throat. "I have noticed you've been blushing ever since they extracted your memory. Would you care to tell me why?" He asked.

Hermione's blush deepened. "Yes. But not here." She looked around, seeing a broom cupboard she opened the door to find it mostly empty, except for a dusty old crate and some mops. She took out her wand and enlarged the space to be big enough for the two of them, ushering him inside.

"Are you going to time me up and leave me in here, Hermione?" Draco joked.

"No i just thought we needed some privacy if i was going to tell you what has me blushing so much." She replied, breathily.

"Oh, do tell now that we are nice and comfy in this intimate broom cupboard." He chuckled, sitting on the dusty crate. She stood a few feet away from her, not sure how to tell him, she knew it would be ridiculous.

"Hey, it's okay. Even if you were picturing me naked and the ministry member saw it, that's no reason to be embarrassed." He joked, taking her hand and pulling her towards him, to stand between his legs. "You can tell me." He whispered.

She looked at him, sitting there with an open expression, completely void of hatred or anger, and sighed. She still wasn't used to the gentle look in his eye when they were close like this. "Okay." She responded. "But don't laugh at me, besides, it's something I saw you do, not me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Continue."

She cleared her throat. "When they were extracting the memory, it replayed like I was seeing it from a different point of view, like I was watching it happen. And when I was crying, I saw you drop to your knees next to me. Last night I didn't see this obviously because I wasn't looking at you, but today I saw your face and...I saw...I've never been looked at like that." She whispered the last part, feeling embarrassed that she was so worked up over it. She kept going though, wanting to get it all out before she lost her nerve. "Your face was so expressive, and so intimate. You looked protective and possessive a-and in love. No one has ever looked at me like that and I have never felt like this, realizing someone is looking at me like-like i'm…"

He interrupted her. "Like you are the stars in the sky. Fascinating and rare, beautiful and powerful, you are like a constellation, a celestial being of vitality. Every piece of you coming together to create a work of art, a masterpiece, never to be recreated, only to be admired and studied and yet you rest out of reach. Never to be fully treasured by a mere human like myself, only marveled appreciated and loved. You have been looked at like that several times, you've just never seen me looking."

Her breath caught in her throat. he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to him.

"Oh." She was speechless. Her head was spinning, no one had ever said anything like that about her. She didn't even think that about herself, and she never even thought someone else would. She was completely average in every way except her intelligence and had never met a man that had appreciated it so much. "I'm not all that." She laughed nervously, finally finding her voice.

"You're more than that, Hermione." He cupped her face in his hand. "And it turns me into this mushy, poetic, sap." He chuckled lightly.

She bit her lip.

"And if you don't believe me, I'll spend every day showing you if you let me. I won't be as gentlemanly about it if you keep biting your lip like that though." He said hungrily. Her eyes widened. His eyes had gone from the soft gentleness to being fierce and sultry. She didn't yet think he could possibly think so highly of her, but if he kept looking at her like that, she might start to believe him. He leaned in and kissed her. It was just like the other kisses they had shared, but quickly grew more heated and this time she wasn't sure she wanted to stop. His arms encased her, pulling her flush against his chest. His tongue danced across her lips and she met it with her own where they intertwined, exploring every crevice of each other's mouths. She moaned when he bit her bottom lip, sending a shiver down her spine. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him on the crate. He broke their kiss to trail kisses up her jaw, pausing to whisper in her ear.

"I don't think you realize what you do to me Hermione." His warm breath on her ear made her shiver again, causing her to shift in his lap. He groaned, a guttural sound deep in his throat and he was right, she didn't know what she was doing to him to make him make that sound until she felt his firm bulge beneath her. She blushed. She had never had _that_ effect on a man.

"S-sorry.." She tried to say, as he nipped at her earlobe. His touch was intoxicating and she wanted to feel so much more of him against her. Heat swelled in her belly, and she realized how turned on she was. "But if it's any consolation, I don't think you realize what you're doing to me either. Ahhhh Draco!" She moaned as he grazed his teeth down her neck. She squirmed again, and that same deep sound erupted from him causing him to release her neck and take her lip between his teeth again. He stood up with her tightly wrapped around him and pressed her against a wall. She whimpered against his mouth.

He unhooked the clasp on her robe and ran his hands up the sides of her body over her white Oxford. The feeling of his heated touch one layer closer to her bare skin had her panting. It was suddenly much too warm, wrapped up in her uniform and she didn't mind at all when he tentatively undid the first button of her shirt. She unfurled her hands from his hair and unhooked the clasp on his robes. He shook them off and she immediately started on loosening his tie. She took a chance and gently bit his lip and he growled, a sound that made her wet with desire.

"Hmm, I like that sound." She murmured against his mouth. He chuckled, returning to her neck to suck on the already sensitive skin.

"Apparently It drives me almost as crazy when you bite my lip as it does when you bite your own." He replied, huskily.

"Aha, well then I'll keep doing both." She laughed airily.

"That's the best sound in the world you know." He whispered.

"What is?" She asked, pausing her assault on his shirt to look at him questioningly.

"Your laugh. It's the best sound I've ever heard." She blushed again, taking a second to appreciate the man in front of her. His tousled hair, the smoldering look in his eyes, the heated flush in his cheeks, all made her weak. She knew it already but she realized she wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of this man, to let herself be overcome with need for him and to allow herself to fulfill that need with him. She pulled him back to her and pressed her lips to his, feeling that now familiar current course through her body again. Pulling his shirt off, she ran her hands over his lean muscles. She could feel his strong biceps, his smooth stomach, rippled with abs, and his sculpted back. She grazed her nails up his back, and another deep moan sounded from his chest. He ripped off her shirt and tie, tossing them aside and let his hands explore her bare abdomen. His fingers glided up her stomach to cup her ample breasts. She gasped as he toyed with the thin, lacy material, feeling him graze a thumb over her sensitive nipple.

She whimpered his name. He slid her bra straps down her shoulders, exposing her creamy, supple breasts. It crossed her mind that perhaps she should feel embarrassed. This was the first time another person was seeing her breasts, but she couldn't find a reason to care, she just wanted more.

He cupped her naked breast in his palm and began kneading the soft, sensitive skin. She whimpered as he pulled on her erect nipple, rolling it between his thumb and finger. He lowered his mouth to her other breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple, making her back arch. He continued his attack on her bosom while she wriggled and writhed beneath his fiery touch.

She pulled on his hair, raked her nails down his back, and his hands changed directions, gliding back down her stomach to rest on her creamy white thighs. He slowly worked his hands up her legs, slipping beneath her skirt, languorously gliding over her heated skin. His slow pace was killing her but he finally reached her inner thigh, then grazed a finger over her throbbing core, through her panties and she still shrieked with surprise and desire. His signature grin was plastered on his lips, pleased with her response to his touch he pulled his fingers away and she groaned in frustration. "Draco please." She cried. He chuckled, kissing her jaw. Then slowly, tortuously slowly, grazed a finger over her again, this time with more pressure. She bucked against his hand. He pressed against her nub, moving in slow circles. She couldn't believe the sensation this was evoking from her with just his simple touch.

He started pulling off her panties and had then down around her thighs when the bell signaling the end of first period rang unharmoniously through the halls. They both jumped in shock. She forgot how much louder the bell was on the first floor compared to the rest of the school.

"Oh God, we just missed first period!" She exclaimed. She hadn't missed classes since second year when she had been petrified from the basilisk.

"I guess we got a little preoccupied." Draco laughed, setting her down.

With the moment gone, they stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Who knew a broom cupboard could be so romantic." She giggled.

"Yes, that was a surprise to me as well." He replied smiling, his eyes raking over her body. "But we probably shouldn't do this here. There are far romantic places i can think of."

She blushed at the hungry look in his eye. She was disappointed they had been interrupted. She had been so into their heated embrace that she had lost all of her usual inhibitions. It felt good to not care about anything for a moment. And she was still so turned on, she almost considered pushing him back onto the crate and insisting they continue, but she agreed with him, it would be nice to find a more romantic location.

"I do want to do this with you though, I want it to be perfect. As cheesy as that is too." He Smiled, running his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes at his touch. She wanted it too. She couldn't believe that they had gone full circle like this. Just days ago they were snapping and glaring at each other any time they spoke and now she was leaning against his body, contemplating the best place to ravage him. it made her smile. It was crazy how fast things could change.

"I want that too." She kissed him again. "But right now we should probably get to class. i can't miss anymore classes today or i'll have to spend all night in the library." She said pulling her clothes back on. "What?" she paused, shirt half buttoned. He was gazing at her with a devilish look in his eye.

"The library might be just the place to continue this rendezvous." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" She laughed, pulling her robes back on.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be so kinky for the Gryffindor princess to be ravaged in the library, the place she most worships? I think there's something rather wanton about the whole thing." He argued, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She snorted. "Draco Malfoy. There is no way I'm having sex with you in the library. We are prefects, we're supposed to be setting an example!"

"Oh yes, and we're so good at setting examples ourselves, is that why we're both half naked in a broom cupboard?"

"Yes well, I see your point." She blushed. "But it's simply not possible, I would not go to that extent to risk my education here at Hogwarts for a good romp in the library." She shook her head.

"Challenge accepted." He replied, smiling smugly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I recently became distracted with other projects and such things as life. After returning to the fanfiction world though, I found that I was unhappy with some of the content in my later chapters. So I have removed a few of the chapters to rewrite them. For any of the chapters that I removed and reposted I will add that it has either been revised or rewritten.**

 **This chapter has been revised. Please review, they are my motivation to keep writing. Enjoy!**

 _She snorted. "Draco Malfoy. There is no way I'm having sex with you in the library. We are prefects, we're supposed to be setting an example!"_

 _"Oh yes, and we're so good at setting examples ourselves, is that why we're both half naked in a broom cupboard?"_

 _"Yes well, I see your point." She blushed. "But it's simply not possible, I would not go to that extent to risk my education here at Hogwarts for a good romp in the library." She shook her head._

 _"Challenge accepted." He replied, smiling smugly._

Before the day had ended, Cormac had been found by Filch, but not before someone else had apparently gotten to him. Draco imagined the Weaselette had probably been tipped off by Hermione of the whereabouts of Cormac and she had gotten her own revenge on the rat. When Cromac had walked past the Great Hall with Filch, he had an obviously broken nose and blood was crusted on his pouting face. Apparently Hermione's friend was also skilled with using her muggle strength to break noses, and it made Draco smile. He knew that by tomorrow, Cormac would be picked up by his parents and the rumors would start flying, he hoped that Hermione's name would be kept out of the rumors but thought that was very unlikely since everyone knew that she had gone to Professor Slughorn's elitist Christmas party with him.

Just as he had suspected, the question started circulating the Great Hall before dinner was even over. Even Blaise, as he sat down next to Draco to begin filling his plate asked, "So what do you think happened to that Cormac dude?"

"Not sure, looks like he got kicked in the face though" Draco replied. He wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened with Hermione, not even his best friend, unless he knew she was okay with it. From what he had seen, it looked like the only person she told was the Weasley girl, her best friend. He didn't think Potter or the Weasel knew because neither had come to interrogate him or to tell him to lay off Hermione. He was looking forward to the moment they did though. To him, they were loud and dramatic. Harry hated Draco simply because of his family name, but Draco had been the same since they met. Ron though, he thought was just a blundering idiot. And he knew when they did come to get him, hoping to scare him off, he would laugh at their attempts.

Draco wasn't scared of much. Being raised by his father, he had always been surrounded by dark and evil things. It had made him uncomfortable but he stopped being afraid of the dark when he was very young. Though his father expected the same life for Draco that he had, Draco did not have the intention. He knew they were facing a war, and he knew which side he would be required to fight on, but he hoped more than anything that the Dark Lord would not win. The way of Lord Voldemort was dark, dangerous and manipulative. At the present moment, his father was not in Lord Voldemort's favor. He had made stupid mistakes, shown his fear to the Dark Lord and because of his cowardice and his fear, Draco and his mother were now in danger. The Dark Lord had assigned Draco a task to allow the Death Eaters a way to infiltrate Hogwarts. He didn't want to and knew that he was risking the lives of his fellow students by completing the task but he cared for his mother's, and his own life. He didn't want to see his mother tortured or worse, killed. And he knew that if it came to that, his own aunt, and his mother's sister, Bellatrix, would be the one to torture and to kill. He never wanted his mother to deal with that kind of pain, emotionally or physically. So he worked, but slowly. He delayed the task as much as he could without the Dark Lord, or Snape knowing. He planned on finding a way to warn the students, and Hermione before he completed the task but he had no idea how to tell Hermione without her hating him. And as selfish as it was, he didn't want to ruin their new developing love with the truth of his situation.

It was inevitable that he would have to tell her though. He was realizing how much was more important than his father's wishes. Hermione was more important than winning a war he didn't want to even fight against. He knew he would though. And if he could assure his mother's and Hermione's safety, then he would walk away from the Dark Lord and fight right next to Harry Potter, even if he was a pretentious fame seeker.

His thoughts were so plagued with worry that he didn't hear Blaise talking to him.

"Draco!" Blaise practically yelled his name in an attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry, what's up?" He asked, coming out of his reverie.

"I asked if a certain prefect got revenge on Cormac for taking Hermione to the Slug Club's Christmas party?"

"No, I didn't get revenge. Why would you say that?" He answered, too quickly.

"It's just interesting how the timing played out. But you don't have to worry, the whole time I was there, she was avoiding him. It was annoying really, he wouldn't leave her alone and I wanted to tell him to lay off but I couldn't say anything or Granger would wonder what I was doing being nice to her. Besides, she didn't need my help, she kept finding excuses to get away from him all night so you don't have to be jealous."

"We can't have her thinking you'd be nice to her, can we?" He sighed, sarcastically. "And i'm definitely not jealous of that rat."

Just then, Hermione came into the Great Hall, holding books in her hands. She looked over to the Slytherin table and Draco caught her eye. He grinned, and winked at her and she blushed, timidly smiling back. He loved that shy way she smiled. Ever since he had realized she was actually effected by his sideways smirk he made sure to do it all the time, just to see that adorable blush in her cheeks. She turned to sit at the Gryffindor table but sat so she was facing him. He smiled again, glad that he would be able to see her for all of dinner. He was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. If Blaise hadn't been watching the entire thing, he probably would have put his chin in his hands and stared at her dreamily.

"Uh, you alright there D?" Blaise asked with mock concern.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" He asked, looking away from Hermione to his smirking friend.

"You've got something on your face."

"What?"

"The pathetic smile of a smitten man. What's up?" Blaise laughed.

"Nothing's up." Draco replied, again too quickly.

"I saw the way she looked at you, and I definitely saw the way you were looking at her. And from someone who has seen her glare at you for six years, i'm obviously going to notice when she isn't sending daggers your way. Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco replied, deciding to play dumb.

"How long are we going to go on like this. I know something happened, I just don't know what. So stop playing this game and tell me what happened." He demanded.

"Okay, okay. You're right." He sighed. "We kissed, it's whatever."

"Dude! You kissed the girl of your dreams and you didn't tell me?" Blaise exclaimed. "How long have you been keeping the pertinent information from me, who, I guess has to remind you, is your best friend?"

"Last night. It happened last night." He paused. "And again this morning."

"Dude! D, you're a king. I'm pretty sure the only guy who's even gotten close to that girl is Krum and he was a professional Quidditch player." Blaise shook his head.

Draco was momentarily jealous. He had forgotten about Krum. How could he even come close to a hugely famous professional Quidditch player?

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You knew I liked her. It seems like you didn't think I could actually get her."

"I didn't. honestly."

"That's rubbish! You're my best friend man, how could you have no faith in me?" Draco gasped, feigning being offended.

Blaise roared with laughter. "Don't act all surprised at me Malfoy! You guys have never said a word to each other where you weren't yelling and glaring at each other in six years. Forgive me if I thought it was rather unlikely she would forgive you."

"Yeah, i'm pretty surprised too." He smiled, looking back at Hermione, watching her laugh at something the Weaselette had said. "But she's not like anyone I've ever met."

"Yeah, yeah you told me. Beautiful and she doesn't know it and all that. Bla bla bla."

Draco laughed at his friend.

"She is pretty fine though. She's got a great body."

"Hey, lay off!" Draco snapped.

"Ha ha, don't worry. I'm not gonna try anything with her. I wouldn't be able to stand you bitching at me about stealing the love of your life." Blaise chuckled.

"That's more than you would do with Hermione, can't have the whole school knowing you guys are a thing can you?" Blaise snapped.

"Hey! I have no problem with the whole school knowing about us. I just...it might be dangerous for her. You know that. If it gets back to my father, i'd be risking her life. I have to take it slow with her."

"You knew that before you ever snogged her the first time." Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco knew his friend was right. All the time that he had spent wishing he could be with her, he knew that it would be a dangerous but now that he had finally told her, finally held her in his arms, he knew that he wasn't really going to be able to stop himself. If he got nothing else out of this fucked up world, having her would be enough. He looked back over at the Gryffindor table.

"What's stopping you?" He thought to himself. The Dark Lord wanted to eliminate all muggleborns and blood traitors from the magical community. He shouldn't even be looking at her. Though Hermione was truly the brightest witch of her age, Lord Voldemort still felt she was inferior, just as he had been taught his entire life. He needed to find a way to keep her safe. He just didn't know how. It was so frustrating, so suffocating to be under the control of someone so powerful, someone so dangerous.

Maybe they could run away together? Maybe they could flee to another country, perhaps America, and blend in with the magical community there. Draco hadn't heard about any social turmoil happening in America. But rationally he knew that she would never agree to it. He knew they would have to fight. Every time he looked at her though he became more and more confused about how he was going to follow through with the Dark Lord's request. He was starting to realize that risking his own life to save hers, and hundreds of other students, and citizens of Great Britain's magic citizens, was more than worth it. He expected it of himself. But there was still the issue of his mother. How was he going to keep his mother safe? Thinking about it too long gave him a headache and he couldn't do it at the moment. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Hermione while he could.

He mentally came up with a scheme to go steal Hermione away from her friends and just as Draco walked boldly over to her, Harry and Ron glared at him furiously. He ignored them.

"Hermione, forgive me for interrupting your dinner but are we still on for Transfiguration tutoring tonight?"

"What?" She looked confused, then saw his subtle wink and realization flooded her expression, making her grin. "Oh, yes. Tutoring. Sorry I forgot Draco. Let's go now, I was done eating anyway." She replied, then turned to her friends. Ginny was grinning ear to ear while Harry and Ron looked dumbfounded. "See you guys later!"

"Excellent." Draco replied, shooting Ron a smug look. Ron glowered.

Hermione stood up, gathering her books and the two walked out of the Great Hall together. The began walking down the hall silently, both smiling goofily. Then Draco, acting on a whim, pulled her behind a statue and drew her into a quick heated kiss. Her squeal of surprise quickly turned into a moan and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her.

"What was that for?" She asked breathily.

"It's just been too long since I kissed you last. I had to take the first opportunity I was given." He smirked.

"You can't keep kissing me like that in public places, you're killing me Draco." She simpered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh? Am i having an effect on you?" He wagged his eyebrows, pulling her closer to him.

"You know you are." She replied, blushing.

"Well we are going to go to the library so you can tutor me in Transfiguration. You could take me up on my offer?" He suggested.

"No way!" I told you that was not going to happen!" She giggled.

"Well it was worth a try." He shrugged, smiling.

"Well since I am tutoring you, should we actually go to the library? And study!" She added, seeing his beaming expression.

Draco laughed. "Yes let's." He took her hand in his and walked with her down the hall, completely oblivious to the questioning stares from their fellow students.

…..

Draco had Hermione howling with laughter from the moment they sat down in the library. They had gone to a secluded, far corner, next to a large window, which happened to be her favorite study spot, but not once during the hours they were there did they actually study anything. There wasn't really a need. She was ahead of everything and had almost finished the homework they had been assigned to do over break, plus she wasn't actually tutoring Draco. He didn't need tutoring in anything, She knew he was just as intelligent as she was, if not more. It was a relief to talk to someone on the same intellectual level as her, and that's what had her laughing so much. They could talk about anything and mostly they had been reminiscing about their previous school years.

"I'm just glad you didn't cast any hexes on me during Quidditch. I really actually do like the sport and it would have been a shame if I couldn't be up there trying to impress you because I was leg locked in the dungeons or something." He joked.

"Oh God, I never would have, I actually really liked watching you play. You're an excellent flyer." She smiled at his beaming expression. "And i'm sorry I accused you of buying your way onto the team in second year. You obviously earned your way in."

"No it's quite alright. I thought it was a bit extreme that my father bought new brooms for the whole team, I mean everyone already thought I was a spoiled prat, let's just add my dad going over the top for the whole team to make me look even more like a snob." He laughed. "And a fat lot of good it did us anyway, we still can't beat Gryffindor." He laughed.

"Well yes, that is unfortunate. Harry is quite a good flyer as well. Plus the Gryffindor just has a fair amount of talented players. No offence but I think letting Crabbe and Goyle on the team just for brawn wasn't the best strategy." She giggled.

"No I agree with you entirely, but I'm glad you don't think i'm a total disaster on a broom."

"You know you're not, even if I thought you were, don't let that get to you. You're absolutely wonderful." She smiled.

"Speaking of Quidditch, whatever happened to Krum?" Draco asked. She noticed he looked rather timid. She blushed.

"Oh, well. He wasn't much for conversation honestly. He would just sit and watch me study, never really talk to me and it was rather frustrating honestly. Plus, I was so obviously interested in someone else and he noticed." Her blush deepened

"And who was that?" He asked.

"You know who! Don't play dumb, Silly!" She nudged his arm.

"Oh you mean me?" He clapped his hands together.

"Of course, silly." She giggled again. She thought it was adorable how happy he was getting about this news. She was sure he knew that the entire time she was involved with Krum that she was actually wishing it had been him.

"I like that news. I was just thinking today that there was no way I could come close to a professional quidditch player." He shook his head.

"Well, Quidditch isn't the most important thing to me as i'm sure you've noticed." She smirked.

"Yes, I have. It's obvious that ridiculously good looking blondes are much more your style." He replied, pompously. She threw her head back in laughter.

"I love making you laugh." He smiled, making her blush for another time that night.

"I don't know why, my laugh is ridiculous. I hate it." She shook her head.

"Well then i'll love it enough for the both of us." He replied, taking her hands in his.

She smiled, "You're a sap."

"Only for you." He grinned. That sideways grin made her heart flutter again. How was it possible for this man to effect her like this? "I've been wondering, what are your plans for Christmas break?"

"Well I've been thinking about that actually. My parents want me to go skiing in France. They go every year and they always drag me along but I'm just not a fan of skiing. So i'm thinking about staying here actually. What about you?" She asked. Her hopes that he would consider staying at the school over Christmas suddenly intensified.

"I've actually been thinking about staying here as well. Things are just a little too….uncomfortable at the Malfoy residence right now." He added, quietly.

Hermione realized that uncomfortable probably didn't fully describe what it was like for Draco at the moment. She really had no idea what he was dealing with and wanted to ask him about it but imagined he wasn't comfortable with telling her yet. Still, she was happy to hear that he was considering staying for Christmas break. "Oh, that would be fun." Was all she said, she didn't want to seem to excited that he was considering it.

"So what if we both stayed?" He suggested.

"Okay." She replied too quickly. A playful smile spread across his face.

"Excellent. I'm sure it will be a lot of fun having the whole school almost entirely to ourselves." That wicked grin was back on his lips. She suddenly felt the urge to lean over and nibble on his bottom lip but there was no way she was going to give in to any promiscuous behavior in the library now that she had so avidly told him she wouldn't.

"Yes, most definitely." She blushed.

They sat in silence for a moment until Draco cleared his throat.

"So I've been meaning to ask you, did you see Cormac? Filch found him stuffed in a broom cupboard somewhere. But, it looks like someone punched him in the nose. Did someone else happen to discover the whereabouts of him before Filch?"

"Oh, about that. Someone might have told her redheaded friend about the situation and where one might be able to find Cormac. But what was done after that I cannot say." She grinned.

"Aha, so it was Ginny. I thought so, it couldn't have been you, the broken nose would have been much worse had it been you, I think." Draco winked.

Hermione laughed again. Her sides were beginning to hurt from all of her giggling.

"They reached a verdict on his discipline. Did you hear?" He asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore sent me a note about it earlier today. He's been expelled."

"He deserves it." Draco replied, fuming.

"I agree. It scares me to think about how easily he pulled me into that room, like he had no guilt or trepidation about it. It seemed as if he had done it before, and that means it was never reported. I don't even want to think about how often things like that happen without it getting reported. It should be dealt with and there are so many girls that probably never say anything. Maybe they are scared or embarrassed but whatever their reason, I won't stand by and let it happen. He's definitely getting what he deserves and hopefully when girls find out why he was expelled it will give them the strength to stand up for themselves as well. There is nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to be embarrassed about. Even I was initially embarrassed, but it's a completely absurd notion to feel ashamed when it wasn't in my control." Hermione shook her head, she hadn't realized how long she had been talking. She looked back at Draco, blushing slightly. He was staring at her with admiration filling his expression.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're right. You're so strong Hermione." Draco whispered, cupping her chin in his hand. "You amaze me every day. Know that if it does get too difficult that I'm here for you, I'll hex anybody that gives you shit about it, including the Weasel." Draco assured her.

Hermione chuckled lightly. "I don't think you'll have to hex anyone. But thank you, Draco. It means so much to me that you're here for me. You're so much stronger than I ever knew as well. And I'm here for you as well, for anything."

She thought she saw guilt flash across his expression but it was gone before she could be sure. If that is what she had seen, she was sure it had something to do with the Dark Lord. Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew Draco's parents were obviously involved with Lord Voldemort and that meant Draco was too, voluntarily or not. She knew there were things Draco wasn't telling her, fears he was hiding. But why would he tell her? They had just barely started getting along. He had told her he was sick of living the ways of his parents but if he was involved with the Dark Lord did he have much of a choice? Hermione wanted nothing more than to comfort him. She knew that when he wasn't looking at her with that adorable sideways smile, there was a worry in his eyes that never seemed to completely go away. Whatever it was Draco was hiding from her, she could handle it. She would be there for him just as much as he had been there for her. She just hoped that Draco could trust her enough to tell her before it was too late.

….

Draco was on his way back from walking Hermione to the Gryffindor common room. He was lost in thought and didn't see where he was going. His feet seemed to take on the same path he had walked many nights before. He didn't realize until he was standing in front of a pair of huge oak doors that he was standing in front of the entrance to the room of requirement. He stood there in shock, he hadn't had any intention of going here or working on the cupboard that was behind the doors. It surprised him that he had come here subconsciously. He hadn't even realized he had walked back and forth past the door three times. But there it was, waiting for him to enter, where he would continue searching for the right spells and enchantments to open the passageway between the cupboard here at Hogwarts and the one resting in Borgin and Burke's. He took a deep breath, maybe this was a sign. He needed to focus on his work, he needed to complete his task. His mother's life was resting on his shoulders. He could remain safe inside these walls. He needn't fear for his own life if he was here, with Dumbledore, the one man that the Dark Lord feared. But he couldn't selfishly pretend that there was not a task he had to complete. He couldn't ignore it.

He took a step forward to open the door when he heard someone coming down the hall towards him. He stepped away and the door began to disappear.

Snape walked around the corner and Draco could do nothing but stand there looking guilty.

"What are you doing Draco? You can't afford to get caught wandering the school, especially right next to the room of requirement."

"What are you talking about? I was walking to the common room." Draco spat.

"On the seventh floor? Yes that sounds believable. You can't afford to get caught Draco, this is an important task from the Dark Lord himself in case you forgot. You can't be lurking up here, if someone suspects what you're doing."

"No one suspects anything. And I was walking back from the Gryffindor common room, not that that is any of your business. I wasn't going in to the room of requirement."

"What were you doing at the Gryffindor common room? Last time I checked Potter isn't particularly fond of you and wouldn't want you anywhere near the common room. And if he suspected something-"

"No one suspects a thing. And i'm not going to repeat myself Snape. I wasn't going in to the room of requirement. For your information I was walking som-" Draco stopped talking. He had been about to say he was walking Hermione to her common room. Snape was the last one he wanted to know about his relationship with her, he knew the information would go right into the wrong hands.

"It's still Professor Snape to you, Draco. And you were what? Walking someone to the common room? Can you please manage to keep your hormones under control. I know it's much more interesting to you to get around with girls from every house but you have more important things to worry about. Or have you forgotten what is at risk if you fail?"

"I have not forgotten, _Professor._ "

"Good. Now get back the dungeons before someone sees you. And next time, be more careful when you are attempting to fulfill your duties with the Dark Lord. If I had been Filch, this would have gone much differently." Snape hissed.

Draco turned on his heel and headed towards the dungeons, fuming. His interaction with Snape had made him aware of the seriousness of his situation. He needed a release, he couldn't keep this stress to himself anymore, it was eating him alive. He reached his common room, going straight to his dorm. He avoided speaking with anyone as he got into bed and sat with his head in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to make it out of this without losing someone he loved. He knew this was a dangerous time, dangerous for everyone. No matter what he did it was putting his mother at risk. And his relationship with Hermione was dangerous as well. Blaise had been right when he said that it was not a good time for a pureblood to get involved with a muggleborn. But Draco knew, that whatever happened, no matter what happened, he would fight for this. He would fight for Hermione.

….

Hermione passed through the portrait hole, waving goodbye to a smiling Draco. She was pulled from her bliss by the sound of people yelling in the corner of the common room. As she turned, she noticed Ron bellowing at Ginny. His hands were in fists at his sides and his face was beat red. Ginny had her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking at her brother with unbridled loathing.

"Why would you ever consider that sleazeball?" Ron yelled, throwing his hands into the air. "Do you know how many sluts Blaise Zabini has been with?"

"Well unless you were one of them I don't know how you could possibly know that." Ginny spat back,

"He's a man whore! A womanizer! And worse, he's a Slytherin!" Ron was so angry, his face was turning puce.

"You really need to sort out your priorities." Hermione chimed in, folding her arms in front of her chest, matching Ginny's stance. Ron turned on her, momentarily looking shocked, before his face returned to anger.

"And you! How was tutoring with Malfoy?" He yelled.

"It was fine. I don't know why you care so much." She retorted, looking nonchalant, she wasn't about to give anything away.

"Oh, right." His arms were flailing again. "Because that's all that happened?"

"Are you suggesting something else happened? I wasn't tutoring him in potions if that's what you mean." She shrugged.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Honestly Ronald, I don't know what you're suggesting, and I don't know why you're worried anyway. Shouldn't you be thinking more about 'Lav- Lav', and less about what i'm doing? I'm sure a girl like that wouldn't like you paying so much attention to me." She snapped back. The embarrassed look on his face made her grin smugly. "That's what I thought. Now if you're done interrogating Ginny on something that isn't any of your business, I think we'll go upstairs, and I wouldn't push her on the topic either. She's just as able at breaking boy's noses as I am." She looked at Ginny and winked. Ginny giggled and the two girls walked upstairs to Ginny's dorm.

"Perfect timing 'Mione. I was about to hex him." Ginny said, sitting in her bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe I should have waited a little longer to interject." Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes. "I think I would have liked to see you hex him. Honestly, who does he think he is? It's absolutely none of his business who you're involved with."

"I know, he's bloody ridiculous. Thinking he can tell me not to get involved with Blaise. Makes me furious." Ginny shook her head.

"And him questioning me about Malfoy? Absurd."

"Well, rumor has it it you two ran off to the library to snog." Ginny giggled.

"Is that really the rumor?" Hermione asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yep. Luckily Ron hasn't heard it. He's just pissed that you're talking to him Malfoy at all.

"If he even knew the half of it I think he'd combust." Hermione giggled.

"Ooh! Has there been a development?" Ginny asked, sitting crisscross on the bed.

"I supposed you could say that. This morning things got intense. We were practically naked. I can't believe I did that, you know i'm not usually one to let down my inhibitions like that but it was just in the moment and Draco is very sexy, the only reason it stopped is because the first period bell rang right in our ears. I had no idea how much louder the bell was on the first floor." Hermione added the last partially to herself.

"Wait, where were you guys?" Ginny asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um. In a broom closet near Dumbledore's office." Hermione replied, blushing with embarrassment. Ginny howled with laughter.

"That's excellent. What's with you and broom closets lately?"

"That's what Draco said." Hermione smiled. "He asked me if I planned on tying him up and leaving him there." She giggled.

"Kinky." Ginny wagged her eyebrows.

"Oh stop! That's vile!"

"That does sound pretty sexy though, very spontaneous. And once you guys do it you have to tell me. I'm sure he's incredible in bed."

"Stop that!" Hermione giggled, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I bet he's super dominant. He seems like a guy that would play a little rough with you." Ginny sighed.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked.

"What? I'm just being honest!" She raised her hands in defense.

Hermione bit her lip. Just thinking about Draco like that tempted her to go down to the Slytherin common room and demand that Draco seduce her. What was happening to her? She'd never been sexual before! Yet, any thoughts she had about Draco lately would immediately drift down inappropriate path. She wondered if he knew he was having this effect on her. She also wondered if he'd ever had this effect on another girl before. She assumed Draco had been with girls before, with the way he was so confident and sure of himself that morning but thinking about him being with someone else made her jealous. How could she compete with any of the stuck up Slytherin girls he had surely been with? She had no experience at all.

"Ginny, can I ask you a question?" She began nervously.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"How do I even do this? I'm actually quite nervous about being with him. I want to be with him like that, I just feel like he's so much more experienced than I am and I don't want to look like a complete fool." She shook her head.

"I don't think you'll be a complete fool. And the first time is always nerve wracking for everyone. And even if he is more experienced than you, honestly it's better that way. That way he can show you what it should really be like. There won't be any awkward fumbling or insecurities."

"So I'm assuming you know so much about this because...?"

Ginny laughed. "Because I lost my virginity to Dean Thomas."

"What! Why did you never tell me?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Because it was awkward! It was the first time for both of us and that's how I know it's weird when it's like that! It was really lame actually. Like he had no idea how to touch me or what to do but neither did I so we just ended up frustrated and awkward."

"I had no idea. Who else have you been with?"

"K, you can't freak out. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Lee Jordan."

"You're joking. Fred and George's best friend?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. That's actually why Dean and I broke up. It happened over summer, right when Dean wanted to get serious and Dean didn't know. He still doesn't know who, he just knows I slept with someone else. No one knows who but you."

"Of course not, if any of your brothers found out I think Lee would have to transfer schools! Usually Fred and George stay out of your business but if they found out their best friend slept with their little sister they would definitely be involved in your business!" Hermione laughed. " I can't believe it! Well how was it?"

"Excellent. Really excellent. That's the best part about being with someone with experience. He knew what he was doing, he knew how to get me off and it was so good." Ginny sighed.

"Wow, perhaps you're right. It was incredible this morning. Draco seemed to know exactly what to do to drive me crazy. I can't wait to see what else he can do." Hermione grinned, blushing like mad.

"That's why I really don't mind if Blaise has the reputation that he does. He's probably phenomenal in bed." Ginny said flatly.

"I'm actually a bit confused about that. What happened with Blaise?" She asked.

"I've got no idea honestly. He came up to me after dinner, after you had left with Draco. He just said hello and asked me how I was doing. At first I was confused, I've never talked to him before. He's gorgeous though, and I love that I beat him every time we play against Slytherin in Quidditch. He mentioned that actually. He said I was one of the best fliers he'd ever seen and he couldn't go another day without telling me. He said he was my biggest fan." Ginny giggled, blushing slightly. "It was silly really, but it made me laugh and I love that. Then just a bit ago he sent me an owl saying he couldn't wait to see more of me. Which obviously could mean he was looking forward to talking to me more but it could have had another meaning and that's what Ron was freaking out about. He saw the owl and snatched the note from me. He automatically assumed Blaise was being suggestive. I hope he was." Ginny finished, laughing and shrugged her shoulders.

"He is rather cute. I didn't notice until recently but he's quite dashing." Hermione agreed.

"I know, and the best part is that he's Italian. Did you know that?" Ginny asked.

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah look at the note." Ginny pulled the note from her pocket and showed it to Hermione.

 _Spero che la mia introduzione non era una noia per voi . Ti trovo molto interessante e sono ansioso di vedere più di voi . mia principessa fiera ._

 _con amore da ,_

 _Blaise Zabini_

"He wrote it in Italian." Hermione said, sighing. "How romantic. What does it mean?"

"Romantic? More like a show off." Ginny scoffed, though Hermione noticed she was blushing,

and couldn't stop smiling. "And it says 'I hope my introduction wasn't a bore to you. I find you very interesting and look forward to seeing more of you. my fair princess. with love from, Blaise Zabini."

"That is so romantic." Hermione sighed.

"He's cheesy. But he does know how to woo a woman, so I'm alright with it." Ginny shrugged.

"Well when are you going to see him again?" Hermione was very excited for Ginny, she could tell that Ginny really did like that Blaise had spoken to her in front of Ron, showing he wasn't afraid of him. And the Italian was just an extra touch.

"I don't know. I think i'm going to wait until after Christmas break. I think i'll keep him waiting for a bit." Ginny shrugged, like they were discussing waiting to do homework.

"Excellent." Hermione giggled.

"Have you decided what you're doing for Christmas break?" Ginny asked. Hermione knew her friend was disappointed that she wouldn't be going to the Burrow this Christmas.

"Yes, I don't want to go skiing, so I've decided to stay here for Christmas." Hermione blushed, Ginny had no idea that Draco would be staying at the school over Christmas break as well. But Ginny noticed her blush and asked,

"Is someone else staying here over the Holidays?"

Hermione didn't respond.

"He is! Draco is staying here with you!" Ginny clapped her hands together, making Hermione laugh. "Well, I Just have to ask, please don't have sex on my bed."

"Ew! Why would you suggest that?" Hermione asked, disgusted.

"You'd be surprised. But you have to be sure to owl me as soon as it happens. I want every detail. God, now I kind of wish I was staying here over Christmas. Maybe then I wouldn't hold out on Blaise." Ginny giggled.

The two girls laughed late into the night, joking back and forth about how Harry and Ron

would react when they found out about their sneaky relationships with Draco and Blaise. Hermione knew that some people had seen Draco holding her hand while walking her back to the common room. Not many people saw, but enough that Harry and Ron would find out soon enough. She imagined that Harry would be angry but would at least be willing to hear her reasoning behind it. Ron though, would be a different story. She knew he had a terrible temper and if he felt something was affecting him at all he made a huge deal about it, throwing a tantrum so that everyone knew he wasn't happy with what was happening.

But she really didn't care what Ron thought, she didn't care what anyone thought. Her

relationship with Draco was one of the only things keeping her happy during all of the stresses she was struggling with. She would defend their relationship to anyone, and if Ron thought that he could react the same way to finding out about Draco, as he had finding out about Blaise then he had another thing coming. He was so involved with Lavender that he really shouldn't care but Hermione knew he would. And she had decided that when he inevitably freaked out about them, she would put him in his place. Maybe she would hex him, she hadn't decided. But she definitely wasn't going to put up with him. Ever since the situation with Cormac had occurred, she had decided that she wasn't going to deal with anything from anyone. She was stronger than that, she knew what she wanted and she was going for it. Her new found bravery surprised her.

She knew there would be people that would be furious that she was with Draco. It was a

dangerous time for a pureblood to be getting involved with a muggleborn, but this could also be her only opportunity. She had no idea what would happen in the next year, even in the next few months, but she knew that whatever happened, she would fight for this. She would fight for Draco.

 **Author's Note: I debated splitting this into two chapters but I decided it would be better all in one. Sorry it's so long but hopefully you all enjoy it! I'll try to update soon but there is a lot going on in my life, so bare with me, and once again, please review! Let me know what you are all thinking, what you want to see happen, things like that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: As previously stated, this story is rated M for explicit content and this chapter contains said explicit content. If you are uncomfortable with that, I would advise you skip this chapter, though it would prevent you from experiencing the story in its fullest extent. Also, if anyone that reads this chapter finds it too explicit, please feel free to inform me. I will edit it for the sake of the website if someone deems it too inappropriate.**

 **This chapter has also been revised. Enjoy!**

 _She knew there would be people that would be furious that she was with Draco. It was a_

 _dangerous time for a pureblood to be getting involved with a muggleborn, but this could also be her only opportunity. She had no idea what would happen in the next year, even in the next few months, but she knew that whatever happened, she would fight for this. She would fight for Draco._

Draco had been in the Slytherin common room for a while, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. He had sat in his favorite chair by the fire, waiting until everyone that was going to leave had gone. As it turned out, only two other Slytherins were staying at the school over the holidays and both happened to be younger than he was so he would have his dorm room to himself. He was looking forward to the solitude over the next two weeks, but more than solitude, he was looking forward to the time he could spend with Hermione without interruptions.

He didn't want to seem too eager but wanted to go find Hermione immediately. After sitting for a while longer he grew too impatient.

"To hell with it, who cares if I look eager." He thought to himself, swallowing his pride. He grabbed his cloak, a hat and gloves and left the common room. He was halfway to the Gryffindor common room when he saw her walking towards him. His face broke into a huge ridiculous smile and he sped up to reach her sooner.

Finally reaching her, he asked "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

She smiled. "I'd love to." She glanced down at his cloak and gloves. "Will I be needing my cloak as well?"

"Yes, I thought we could go for a walk around the lake." He suggested.

"Wonderful." She smiled again, making his heart flutter. How long would she have that effect on him when she smiled? He hoped forever.

They walked back to her common room. He assumed she would ask him to wait outside of the portrait hole so he was surprised when she asked, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Is that allowed?" He gave the room a nervous glance.

"Well I don't know who's going to tell us otherwise. I'm the only Gryffindor that stayed here for the holidays, except for a little first year girl who wouldn't speak to us even if we asked her a direct question. I think you're fine." She giggled, grasping his hand and pulling him into the unfamiliar common room.

"I've never been in here. It's much brighter than the Slytherin common room, it's cozy." He noted.

"Yes, I could imagine it's quite warmer than your common room. Yours is under the lake isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, it's an interesting view from the windows though."

"I have to gather my things from my dorm, are you going to come with me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh, um yeah. Yeah i'll come with you." He stuttered. Why was he so nervous? He had been in a girls dorm room before, and girls had been in his dorm room before. For some reason though, he was on edge, every move she made was making him nervous. He followed her up the stairs to her dorm.

"You can sit on my bed." She offered, leaning over her trunk to pull out her gloves and cloak. He sat, awkwardly.

She stood up, gathering her things on the bed. "You seem nervous. Is everything alright, Draco?" She asked, walking over to him brushing her fingers along his jaw. He imagined she was doing it to comfort him but her touch sent a current of energy through him.

"Y-yes." He stammered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking down at him with those big beautiful chocolaty eyes, a slight frown clouding her expression. He wanted so much to pull her onto his lap and kiss her pouty lips.

"No, everything is fine." He took a calming breath. She shrugged.

"Do you mind if I change? I think i'll need a sweater under my cloak, it's rather chilly today." She asked. He barely heard her, he was watching her avidly, hardly able to hold himself on the bed.

She started unbuttoning her Oxford shirt, he didn't think she knew what this was doing to him. He tried to shake the indecent thoughts from his head but he couldn't.

The way she untucked her shirt from her skirt, letting it fall off her shoulders, and dropping it onto her trunk had him practically drooling. In the broom closet where they had first began to be intimate he hadn't taken the opportunity to really look at her. Now, with Hermione standing in front of him, with the soft winter light from the dorm window giving her creamy skin a celestial glow, and her soft brown curls cascading down her back and shoulders, and her delicate white lace bra hugging her breasts decorously, he thought he was looking upon an angel. She was far too perfect for him. But there she was, standing in front of him, head tilted to the side, bottom lip between her teeth, watching him with those innocent doe-like eyes.

He tore his eyes away from her, and instead looked around the room, taking in the differences between this dorm and his Slytherin dorm. Perhaps it was because it was a girls dorm and they were naturally more appealing, or maybe it was the warmer colors, but the most likely option for why Draco felt that this dorm room was the most inviting and comfortable place in all of Hogwarts was because it was her dorm. Her clothes were strewn across the end of her bed, coming out of her trunk. There were books in piles around the end of her bed and next to her nightstand. Everything even smelled like her. He could smell unfamiliar scents as well, likely from the other girls that were always present in the room as well but her scent was the most prominent thing, and it took over his senses. He hadn't really ever been able to decipher what it was that she smelled like, through the years he had occasionally gotten a whiff of a sweet perfume and over the last couple of days, being near her, feeling her close to him, he had smelled a similar sweet essence. Now though, surrounded by her belongings, in her living space, he was enveloped in the enticing aroma of vanilla, cinnamon, and pumpkin. All the things that reminded him of autumn and he couldn't get enough.

He realized that unless he left her room that moment he wouldn't be able to leave. He already couldn't escape the tempting thoughts of pulling her into his arms and kissing every inch of her skin, and adding her delicious scent, and the fact that he was currently sitting on the bed that he wanted to throw her onto, made hi realize he needed to get away.

Draco stood up abruptly and cleared his throat, taking a few steps towards the door. He heard Hermione let out a quiet laugh as she gathered her cloak and gloves. He turned to look at her again, seeing her in her cream colored jumper with those same beautiful brown locks pouring down her shoulders, and those same big brown eyes looking at him with a flirty expression playing on her smirking lips.

He growled as he closed the space between them. He had no idea what she was doing to him but he couldn't stop himself when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. A quiet sound of surprise escaped her lips when he pulled her to him but the sound quickly changed into a moan. The noise just drove him crazier. One hand stayed wrapped around her waist, holding her as close to him as he could, while the other slid into her hair, twisting into the silky curls. The way her lips felt against him made him think for a moment that the walk could wait, they had plenty of time to visit the lake, and at the moment he wouldn't have minded if they never left her dorm for the rest of their Christmas break.

"Draco." Hermione whispered against his lips.

He paused, breaking their kiss and resting his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That wasn't very gentleman-like of me. You just have an effect on me that makes me quite incapable of….controlling myself." He said, in a husky voice. Truthfully, he wasn't at all apologetic, and she knew that. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, a light blush in her cheeks. She was looking at him with complete desire. He almost leaned down to kiss her again but he didn't want to make her think that he was just going to ravage her because she let him come up to her room with him. Whatever was going to happen would have to wait.

""It-It's fine." Hermione stuttered, "I don't mind."

He laughed lightly and kissed her once again, just a short kiss but it was enough to fill him with desire once again. Now he really had to get out of there before he didn't follow through with his own advice. He cleared his throat again and took her hand in his own.

"Shall we go on our walk?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes, lets." She smiled back, still blushing slightly.

...

Draco and Hermione had walked as far around the Black Lake as the Forbidden Forest would allow and had settled on the bridge, leaning over, watching the icy black water slap against the shore. They had talked about many things while they had walked. Reminiscing more about the years they spent fighting with each other, only to further discover the reason they fought at all was because of their mutual attraction that neither had any idea how to express. They also spoke of their favorite classes, and professors. Hermione even told Draco about the time in their second year when Harry and Ron had taken Polyjuice potion to see if he was the heir of Slytherin. When Draco asked why Hermione had not come along with the other two thirds of their group, she had bashfully explained that she had accidentally been transformed into a cat. He laughed for a few minutes about that, holding his belly and throwing his head back.

He realized then that he hadn't laughed as much in his whole life as he had in the past few days with Hermione. The thought filled him with warmth, he hadn't ever really given himself the option to be happy, but with her smiling at him with those eyes, sparkling whenever he said something to her, he realized that he wanted to let her make him happy for as long as she would allow.

They had even talked about their families, something Draco had not done with anyone else but Blaise. He told her about his mother, how he loved her unconditionally. His mother was the single most important person in his life and he would do anything he could for her. He never said it outright, but he thought that Hermione might have realized that he was begrudgingly following his father's wishes for the sake of his mother's safety. She never addressed whether or not that was the case but he knew she was far from stupid and had probably guessed that was his reasoning long ago. He told her about holidays growing up, how on Christmas day, his father was never there. He simply left an abundance of presents for Draco, and hid in his study or went somewhere with other Death Eaters. But every year, him and his mother would sit beside their Christmas tree that his mother always asked the elves to put up, and open their presents to each other. Then she would play the piano with him, or sit and listen to him play as the years went on. He told her that those were some of the only memories of his mother smiling.

When he had told her that, she had looked at him with shining eyes, as if she were fighting back tears. He knew it was a depressing childhood, and it explained a lot of why he was so lacking in his emotions, but Hermione had grasped his hand in her mitten-ed ones and said quietly, "you are not what your father says you are, I think your mother could always see it, and so could I. There has always been something inside of you, something in your heart that is real and true and good. Just from hearing about how you love your mother so completely shows me that you are not your father. Whatever it is you have had to do or do have to do for him does not define you. This defines you." She whispered, placing a hand over his heart. Draco's heart sped up from her touch and from her words.

He knew that she was not aware of what the Dark Lord had asked him to do but her words broke right through his fears. Just like before when she had told him he wasn't all bad, it was like a fist loosening its suffocating grasp around his heart.

He took a shaky breath and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Hermione. You have no idea how much those words mean to me." He mumbled. Even if he was beginning to accept the change in his own heart, he wasn't very good at allowing himself to show such raw emotion. He looked out to the lake while Hermione nestled into his side. "Tell me about you, what were your holidays like?"

Hermione smiled, her eyes lighting up with a far away look.

"Holidays have always been a wonderful time for me. Even though for a lot of years my parents have thought it was a grand idea to go skiing, I learned at a very young age that I do not enjoy outdoor activities." She chuckled. "But the years we didn't go skiing, when I was very young, we would visit my grandparents on Christmas eve, then come home to spend Christmas day just the three of us. My mother would always cook an excellent Christmas breakfast. Always the same thing, eggs Benedict and raspberry cream croissants. Then after breakfast we would open our gifts to each other. Almost everything on Christmas became a tradition for us, every year they gave me a book. That's probably why I love reading so much. Then after gifts we would watch the telly, all day long there would be an array of cheesy Holiday movies. I could probably still recite every line from some of them to you." Her smile was contagious as she reminisced about her family. Some of the things she talked about were confusing to him because he didn't know really anything about muggles, but he realized with surprise that he was intrigued and impressed as she talked more about her memories. He wanted to know more and couldn't help asking questions when she went on to tell him about muggle technology.

"Muggles really have found very interesting ways to get along without magic." Draco noted.

Hermione beamed at him. "They really have. It's quite impressive actually."

"It's fascinating and I'm having trouble rationalizing why we think muggles are so inferior to us. The lack of magic has really pushed them to develop extensive technology and health sciences." Draco shook his head.

"I never thought I would hear you say that, Draco." Hermione smiled shyly.

Draco looked at Hermione. He didn't think he would ever get tired of that smile, the one she got when he had apparently said something that contradicted his previous reputation of being a complete arse. He didn't really know what she was seeing in him that made her look at him with such admiration but he loved it. And if confessing that he not only was impressed by muggles, but respected and admired them made her smile like that, then he would keep doing it for as long as she would let him. A smile broke across his face.

"Neither did I." He replied, pulling her into his arms.

…

They were walking back up to the castle arm in arm. Hermione was still laughing about something Draco had said. It had been a wonderful day. Hermione had been very pleased when she had gone looking for Draco to find him coming to find her. And spending most of the day out by the lake had been very romantic.

She had learned a lot about Draco, and she realized that even after many years of thinking she knew who he was, she was simply doing what everyone else had done and believed the reputation that he had acquired. After their deep conversations and confessions though, she realized even more that there was so much more to Draco Malfoy. He was still mysterious, he was still guarded, but he was so different from what Hermione had assumed and it thrilled her.

For years, she hadn't known why, but she always held onto a hope that there was more to the fair haired Slytherin that what everyone assumed. He was not his father, he was not a pureblood activist, he was not loathsome or cruel or evil as everyone had assumed.

Draco was simply misunderstood. He had been raised to believe a certain way and after years of trying to find rational reasoning to believe the things he had been told to believe, he found the faults in them and just wanted to find the right thing to put his heart into.

When he had asked her about her childhood, she had at first been nervous. She didn't want him to think her silly, and most importantly she hoped he didn't have a false assumption as to who and what she was. But when she told him, and he continued to ask questions about her and about muggles, it had assured her that everything she had hoped was inside of Draco all along was truly there.

The simple realization made her heart leap and her attraction for him only grew.

Which was part of why she invited him back up to her dorm once they entered back into the castle. He didn't hesitate and they walked hand in hand up to the Gryffindor tower. Crossing through the portrait hole they found that they were still the only ones in the tower. It briefly crossed her mind that the one other Gryffindor was likely down in the great hall having lunch. They hadn't eaten lunch yet either and Hermione would have suggested they go get some food but she had other things on her mind.

She was suddenly filled with nervousness. She could sense that Draco seemed nervous as well and it worried her that he might be uncomfortable being in her dorm alone with her.

Of course if she had taken a closer look at his expression she would have noticed the lust in his eyes and realized that his nervousness had nothing to do with being uncomfortable in her dorm.

Her mind raced back to the conversation she had with Ginny. She knew she wanted to give herself to Draco but she had no idea what to do, no idea how to be sexy, and couldn't make the first move. What if he thought badly of her?

"You can sit on the bed again, i'm just going to put my stuff away." She smiled at him. He did as she asked and waited patiently while she took off her cloak and gloves, setting them in her trunk. Then she took off her hat, expecting her hair to be fuzzy from being under the wool material for so long. She set her hat in her trunk with her other winter wear and tried to comb her fingers through her untamable locks. After finally deciding she wouldn't be able to get her hair to a suitable state she decided to just ignore it, after all, Draco had seen her hair through all of her awkward stages and was still sitting on her bed, so he would just have to deal with it.

She she sat down next to him on the bed, smiling timidly. After a few moments of tense silence she cleared her throat and said "the walk around the lake was wonderful."

Draco glanced over at her and managed a tight lipped smile. "Yes, it's beautiful in the winter."

Silence.

Hermione's heart was racing. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. He wouldn't though, she thought, because of what happened earlier in the day when he had pulled her into his arms in that incredible, heated kiss that made her toes curl. She had been flustered ever since.

Why wouldn't he just lean over and kiss her?

"Fuck it." She thought to herself before taking a breath. When she huffed out a breath he looked up at her, and she bit her lip. His eyes traveled from where he had been looking at her own eyes down to her lips and she heard his breath catch in his throat.

It was now or never she decided.

Slowly, she leaned towards him, her heart beating fast enough to fly out of her chest, and then her lips pressed softly against his. She felt him stiffen momentarily before relaxing into her and wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her onto his lap and she let out a little mewl of pleasure. She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled her body closer to his, sliding farther onto his lap. Her squirming caused a low moan to sound from his throat and she pulled away from the kiss, blushing. She had done the same thing to him that she had in the broom closet and now she could feel him, rock hard beneath her. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and he chuckled, pulling her back into their sensual kiss.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Hermione." He replied, against her lips.

She nodded slightly. Maybe that meant he did want to be in her room? Maybe he was thinking the same thing as her? But just like before, her thoughts kept travelling back to the conversation with Ginny. She wasn't sure if he knew what a situation she was in…

She pulled away from the kiss again, "Draco?" She began.

"Yes, love?" He replied softly. When she didn't say anything, but bit down on her bottom lip, he gently cupped her chin in his hand and angled her face up to look him in the eye. "What is it?" He asked, a look of concern clouding his features.

"I...well I am nervous about something. I want to - I mean, in case you hadn't noticed - I want to do this with you, not just snog on my bed, I want to give myself to you but i'm very nervous." She mumbled her entire reply very quickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"What are you nervous about?" He asked, lightly brushing his hand through her hair.

She didn't reply for a long time, just looked down at his shirt. "Hermione, are you nervous because you're a virgin?" Draco asked, calmly. Her eyes shot up to look at his. She expected him to be looking at her with amusement, possibly mocking her or thinking her the prudish bookworm everyone thought she was. But there was no hint of malice, or mocking amusement. He simply looked inquisitive.

"Y- yes." She huffed.

"You don't have to be nervous. If you're not ready we can wait." He offered. gently kissing her forehead.

"What? No!" She exclaimed, looking back up at him in shock. Her cheeks flooded with a blush. "I mean...I want to, i'm ready. I just don't know what to do."

He smiled a small smile. "Don't worry, I can show you. I...I have done this one other time and it was very awkward and uncomfortable, apparently the first time always is. But I think more than that, if it's not with the right person then it's not what it's all hyped up to be." He said, looking at her with mild embarrassment.

So he wasn't a virgin, Hermione had expected that. But she was surprised by his honesty.

He continued, "I think if it's with someone...someone who you connect with, and feel a certain way about….then it won't be as awkward."

She nodded. He was right, it would be nerve-wracking but she knew this is what she wanted, she knew how she felt about him and she could tell he felt the same way about her. And after years of fighting their attraction and wishing they could just share a moment like this, now that it was finally sitting in front of her, she realized she wasn't nervous at all. She was ready.

She took a deep breath then leaned in to kiss him again. The same, wonderful current of energy coursed through her, and she pulled herself closer to him once again.

"Finally." She thought to herself. He kissed her back, softly at first, then slowly their kiss intensified, becoming more heated and passionate. She felt her inhibitions fall away, letting herself completely feel and enjoy everything about being close to him.

His hands slid down her back, sliding under the soft material of her jumper. Working his hands up her stomach, he slowly pulled her jumper off of her. She raised her arms to let him pull the sweater over her head, then he tossed it to the ground.

Draco wrapped one arm around her waist, and another went up to her hair, slipping his fingers into her curls at the nape of her neck. She gripped the fabric of his Oxford and pulled him closer to her.

A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips at the feeling of his fingers brushing over her bare back. Turning with her in his arms, he laid her onto the plush mattress, his body still pressed tightly against hers. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he growled, a sound that drove her crazy.

"Mmm, Hermione." He mumbled against her lips. She started clawing at the buttons on his shirt, undoing them, or accidentally pulling them off, she wasn't sure but she pulled his shirt off him and tossed it to the ground with her jumper. He sat up, her legs still wrapped around his torso. Straddling him, she once again felt his hard length beneath her. This time, knowing what it would do to him she wiggled her hips, and he groaned.

"You're teasing me." He growled.

"Is it working?" She asked, breathily, whispering in his ear. She nibbled his earlobe and he laughed.

"You know it is." He murmured. He planted kisses down her neck, until he reached a spot between her neck and shoulder blade, then bit down, causing her to cry out.

"Ah! Draco!" She had no idea her body could be so sensitive. She slid her hands into his hair and pulled gently as he ran kisses down her chest. His hands trailed across the skin along the lace of her bra until they reached the clasp in the back. He made quick work of unclasping the hooks, sliding the straps down her arms then tossing it away. He cupped her supple breasts in his hands, brushing his fingers over her nipples, hardening them. He laid her back down on the bed, kissing the skin down her chest. He took one of her nipples into his mouth. The heat of his tongue clashing with the chill of the air, sent shivers down her body as he grazed his tongue over her taut nipple. She moaned, arching her back and pulled him even closer. He released her nipple just to pull the other into his mouth.

She loved the sensation of his mouth on her body, the feeling sent a pool of heat straight between her legs. She wanted more, so much more.

 **"** Draco." She begged. " She wanted to feel more of his body, wanted him to feel more of her body. He released her breast and sat up.

Slowly, he undid the buttons on her skirt and slid it down her hips. He pulled off her shoes and tossed them aside. Then he slowly pulled her white, cotton panties down her legs until she was laying there, under his lustful, hungry gaze, completely naked.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." He whispered. She blushed deeply and bit her lip. She had never allowed herself to consider herself sexy. But the way he was looking at her, with a longing, possessive desire, made her feel unbelievably sexy. He leaned down and kissed her reverently. She savored the taste of his kiss until their lips parted and he kissed her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. He planted kisses down her body until he was inches from her wet, pulsing center.

The anticipation was driving her mad and when he finally lowered his lips to her waiting bud, she almost went over the edge. She cried out in pleasure. As his tongue expertly swirled around her bundle of nerves, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to an unknown precipice. He pulled her sensitive nub between his teeth and sucked. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like heat building up in her center then slowly spreading throughout her body, setting her nerves on high alert. Before she knew what was happening, her body lifted off the bed and she was gasping for air, moaning his name like a prayer, and she was falling, falling over the edge into her first toe curling, back arching, orgasm that seemed to go on forever. Shivers ran through her whole body and she was seeing stars as he continued his unrelenting plunder on her sensitive knot.

He rode out her orgasm, face buried between her legs until she lay gasping for air back on the bed.

"Oh God, Draco." She managed to moan though gasping breaths. She pulled his face back up to hers and pulled him into a kiss, intrigued by the taste of herself on his lips. Was it possible to want more? She had just experienced the greatest feeling of her life and she was still craving more of him. "More." She demanded through their kiss. He chuckled.

"Bossy little minx, aren't you?" He replied, gently pulling her arms above her head and holding her hands in his. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing her still throbbing core against his hard member through his slacks.

He growled again and she giggled. She wriggled her hands free from his grasp and reached for his belt. Unhooking the latch of his belt and unbuttoning his pants, she slid them off his hips where he kicked them off his legs and into the floor to join the growing pile of discarded clothes.

She tentatively slid her fingers under the elastic band of his boxers and began sliding them down his hips.

Suddenly she was nervous again. She had no idea what to do from here, she'd never seen a man's erection before, only felt it and wasn't sure how to pleasure him. But she wanted to return the favor to Draco for what he had just made her feel. Taking a calming breath, she pulled his boxers down to reveal his throbbing manhood. She gasped. She looked up at him to see a molten expression in his dark grey eyes. Her face flushed as she said "you're so big!"

Apparently that was the right thing to say because she noticed a grin playing on the edge of his lips but he said nothing. She suddenly felt the urge to stroke his member and as soon as she did, a deep rumbling moan sounded in his throat. She took that as a sound of approval and did it again. His breath caught and he grabbed her wrist. "Stop."

"Did I do something wrong?" She pouted.

He smiled. "Not at all. But if you keep doing that I think I'm going to finish here and I don't want to do that."

She blushed at his response.

"Oh."

He captured her lips in his again and she wrapped her legs back around his waist. The feeling of him pressed against her bare skin made her moan.

"Draco, I want to feel you inside me." She murmured. He moaned, pulling away to look at her.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his smoldering expression, his loose blonde hair, the bulge of his biceps as he held himself up. He was exceptionally breathtaking.

"Yes." She whispered. He nodded and pulled her body closer. "This may hurt a bit." He said quietly.

He kissed her once more, as he slowly lined himself up to enter her. She felt him start to press into her, gently. He paused giving her a moment to adjust, then pushed the rest of the way into her, breaking past her barrier, filling her with his member. She cried out in pain and he held her as she adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her. Then after she nodded for him to continue, he began thrusting in and out of her. Quickly her pain turned into pleasure and she was moaning with the sensation of him thrusting in and out of her. He found a rhythm and she could feel herself rising again.

"Oh, Draco!" She cried, "keep going."

Her heart was racing, she was so close.

"Fuck Hermione, you feel so good." Draco growled. She kissed him deeply as he pumped into her, sucking on his bottom lip. He held her curls in his hand, tugging gently at the nape of her neck. She was almost there.

"Fuck, faster Draco." She begged. He sped up and she was gasping for air. "Yes, keep going, I'm so close." She cried. The same feeling of heat in her womb was starting to grow again, spreading through her body and reaching the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes.

"Come for me, Hermione." He murmured and that's all she needed to come apart around him. She cried out in ecstasy as she found her release again, tightening around him, moaning unintelligible words, heat coursing through her body. He followed quickly after, filling her completely, moaning her name, riding out their climax for as long as they could.

After what seemed like forever, her body went slack against the mattress, he followed her. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, still inside of her.

"Draco that was incredible." She sighed, absentmindedly stroking his hair. He kissed her neck.

"You're incredible, Hermione. You're so perfect, like an angel." He mumbled, contently.

"And I guess you really are the Slytherin Sex God." She giggled.

"Only for you, Love." He smiled, softly. "Always for you."

The two lay there in the afterglow of their ecstasy for a while, until Draco looked up at Hermione to ask, "So, how about some lunch?" Hermione giggled, stretching lazily.

"Actually, I think i'd like to do that again." She replied, smiling at him wantonly.

Draco grinned at her, a devilish look filling his expression and he flipped over, pulling her on top of him. Her shriek of surprise turned into a giggle as he pulled her into another kiss.

She thought to herself, if this was any description of what their Christmas break would be like, she was looking forward to every minute.


End file.
